Ryuzaki ALL over AGAIN?
by BondSlave
Summary: What if Matsuda met a younger L? What if he's L's first friend? What if Matsuda realizes his true feelings? What if this is all the work of a shinigami? Yaoi Matsuda/L
1. Chapter 1

**Boy I'm having a bad evening…so to cheer myself up L, MATSUDA FLUFF! Yayz. Ok well this chapter is kind of…angsty rather then fluffy….but in the long run ^^ this will be fluff!**

CHAPTER ONE = London, 1994

High school, whether it is private school, Public school or home schooling, high school, is hell. Even the brightest of students can find it weary, boring, or a waste of time and the same went for fourteen-year-old L Lawliet of Whammy's house. He found most of the classes boring or other wise a waste of his time, but he did the assignments with out complaint, most of the time.

"_**It was an urge, a strong, strong urge, and the longer I tried to let it go, the stronger it became. It began eating me up inside, I had to kill him, even though I knew it was risky and I knew I might get caught!" That is what many criminals say in their own defense, that it was an urge. Where does this urge come from, and why is it so powerful? If we all, experience this urge, would we all be able to resist? Is it hormonal, genetic, and biological or a cultural condition? Do serial killers have any control over their desires? We all, being human, experience rage and in appropriate sexual instincts, yet we have some an internal cage that keeps our inner most fears, desires and monsters at bay. Call it morality or social programming. These internal blockades have long since been trampled down in the psychopathic killer. Not only have they let loose the monster within, they become virtual slaves to the monsters ever growing appetite. What sets them apart?—**_

"What's this?" L sat there and starred at the wood of his desk as his paper was pulled from him mid stroke. A chuckle escaped his assaulter.

"Listen to this." He laughed as L slowly turned around in his chair and looked up at the three boys he'd grown to despise…the only ones he despised at the Whammy house, and ever wished misfortune upon.

'_Sonnet, Samuel Broker,' _his eyes drifted to the other boy. _'Polorode, kain Matthews.' _And finally his eyes rested upon the leader of this group of bullies, who currently held his paper. L's eyes narrowed. _'Jack Homes.' _

"'It was an urge, a strong, strong urge, and the longer I tried to let it go, the stronger it became. It began eating me up inside, I had to kill him, even though I knew it was risky and I knew I might get caught!'" He laughed making a face and crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it across the room. "What a load of crap." He said, L flinching as he felt a fleck of spit hit him in the face. Jack often reminded him of a horse, one who sprays it and says it. "That is a loud of shit! Do you actually believe that criminals say that crap! If I where the teacher I'd bleed all over you're papers with a red inked pen saying how worthless and horrible your reports are!" L knew what would come next, it always came, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As the laughter of the three boys died L poked his head out of the trash can before climbing out, scraps of papers, pensile shavings and spit wads falling around him as he crossed the room and picked up his crumpled paper, uncrumpling it before smoothing it out on the edge of his desk. He sighed and took a seat. It happened often, the bashing, the verbal abuse, it was nothing new to him, and yet, it still stung. He hurt to be told you where worthless and your ideas no matter their value where stupid, or horrible or lame. It hurt, and he always told himself, he shouldn't care, he shouldn't care what they said, shouldn't care, and yet, he did. He often wished to retort and point out his abusers faults, for he could list far more then they could ever dream of listing for him, he longed to get the satisfaction of hurting his abusers as much as they hurt him, and yet…he always told himself, it wasn't worth it, he would be the better man and do nothing.

'_That's the problem with an 'eye for an eye' after a while, everyone ends up blind.' _

**Japan, 2008**

"Matsuda, are you, ok?" Aizawa questioned as he passed his friends desk. Matsuda had a distant look in his eyes and a sad expression on his face. Aizawa frowned. "Hey, Matsuda!" He said flicking Matsuda on the head.

"Huh ow!" Matsuda rubbed his head gazing up at Aizawa. "What was that for?"

"You didn't answer me dumb ass." Matsuda made a face.

"What was the question?"

"Are. You. Ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…it's just, it's the first year anniversary of Ryuzaki's death." Aizawa's expression softened slightly.

"Oh, I see." He patted Matsuda on the shoulder before moving on. Matsuda sighed.

'_If only there were away for me to see him again.' _

**Shinigami Realm**

"Hehehehhahahhahahoooohehe."

"Hey, Ryuk, what are you laughing at?"

"Look's like things could get a lot more interesting around here."

**EARTH**

"Good night chief!"

"Night Matsuda."

Matsuda made his way along the street heading for the bus stop feeling unusually sleeping. He rubbed his eyes as he stood at the bus stop awaiting the nine-o-clock bus. He yawned widely bowing his head and closing his eyes before opening them and shaking his head.

'_Why am I so sleepy all of the sudden?' _He thought before his mind went blank and he passed out, falling to the cement with a soft thud.

**Shinigami Realm**

"A lot more interesting."

**Well…yeah…more L, Matsuda fluff…though in a different type of wrapper. Just to let you know, this will be yaoi. So if you don't like, then don't read beyond chapter five…which is when the yaoiness will be introduced.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I'm learning Japanese…have been for some time and am slowly getting it…SLOWLY! So for those of you who know Japanese…please forgive me! ^^' And maybe, you could help me with spelling or grammar on the Japanese parts?**

CHAPTER TWO: The Library

"_Hey." _

"…"

"_Hey."_

"…"

"_Hello in there!" _

Matsuda made a face before slowly opening his eyes, the strange language alien to his ears. He blinked a few times gazing up at a rather lovely Caucasian women before jumping causing her to jump as well. "Oh, there you are. Are you ok? Did you sleep out here all night? I hope not." She said before smiling and entering the building he was laying in front of. He stood up and gazed up at it, though he couldn't read what the sign said. Matsuda entered the building to realize it was a library.

"Excuse me, sir can I help you?" He turned and gazed at the librarian.

"Ano…"

"Oh, do you not speak English?" Matsuda recognized the word English and frowned slightly before shaking his head.

"Iie."

"Oh, well I'm Eve I'm the librarian." She said out putting her hand. Matsuda got the hint and shook it.

"Watashi Wa Touta Matsuda."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Matsuda." She said bowing her head before turning and gesturing her to follow him. He did. Matsuda followed her into an isle where she fingered through the books before pulling one out for him to read. He looked at it; it was a Japanese/English dictionary. Matsuda smiled and nodded in thanks as she handed it to him. She nodded before leaving him alone to his reading. He walked out of the isle and found a table, where he sat and opened the book. He flipped through the pages picking words to form sentences he could memorize quickly.

"Watashi Wa Touta Matsuda," He paused and glanced at the English translation. "I…am…Touta Matsuda…." He looked at his list again.

'_Ok, at least I can introduce myself…now if some one asks me if I speak English I'll just say no!' _

"Iie…no…." Matsuda glanced up at the sound of a chair scraping to see a boy sitting opposite him, going over a book. "Ano…Konichiwa?"

'_Oh wait…' _The boy looked up as Matsuda flipped through the book.

"Hello." The boy cocked his head to one side before his eyes narrowed.

"Hello." He responded before looking back to his book.

'_This kid kind of creeps me out.' _Matsuda thought to himself before sighing and glancing back at his list before giving up and resting his head on the book.

"Watashi Rue." Matsuda's head sprang up at the boy was not looking at him.

'_HE SPEAKS JAPANESE! Though it's not great IT WORKS!'_

"Watashi Wa Touta Matsuda!" The boy sighed.

'_I'll never get it clear to him that I don't want to talk if he doesn't understand me.' _

**One hour and forty-five minutes later**

L was surprised and gazed at the Japanese man seated opposite him.

"You surprise me Mr. Matsuda. You are the only person who picks up on English so quickly."

"Ano, when in tough situations one must learn quickly Iie-ka?"

"Not perfect, but good enough." L mumbled before returning to his book.

"Arigato." L looked up.

"For what?"

"Helping me…I never would have been able to teach myself…" he shrugged and smiled. "Baka."

"You call yourself an idiot easily; you must be called it by others often."

"Ano…hai, yes."

"Mr. Matsuda…what does 'ano' mean?" Matsuda blinked at the question.

"Well, to you who speak English it would translate as…umm…ano." Matsuda scratched the back of his neck; something had been bothering him since this kid had introduced himself.

"Umm…I'm curious, what is your English name?"

"Huh?"

"It's just, your name, it translated as L."

"Yes. My name is L. Though I often go by Rue."

'_Is this L? It can't be, I mean this is just a kid…but he does kind of look like L. Thin, slouches a lot, messy black hair, weary looking. Short and to the point…intelligent.' _

"This may sound stupid but, what is the year?" L cocked his head to one side.

"August 8th 1994."

'_Is this man stupid?'_

**Well that's that for this chapter. I know its short and well kind of LAME but that's cause the next chapter is more then just development. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

CHAPTER THREE

After another half hour of silence, due to the fact Rue had insisted he needed to read, Matsuda went over some of the information he'd collected in his head, and he came to the conclusion he'd some how made it to the past and was indeed sitting opposite a young L, soon to be the worlds greatest detective.

'_Wait…when did L become a detective?' _Matsuda wondered before glancing at the boy who turned the page of the book.

"Rue…what are you reading?" He finally questioned causing the boy to look up.

'_This guy sure asks a lot of questions…why is he being so friendly towards me!?' _

"The criminal mind. I'm doing a research paper for school." He answered before gazing back down at the book. "I'm just finishing up the chapter on cannibalism." Matsuda paled and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why would you be reading something on that?"

"Though it is rare, it isn't unheard of for criminals to eat their victims."

'_No wonder he becomes the world's greatest detective, he's so thural.' _

"Umm…what did you read about it?" L pulled his knees up to his chest, crouching upon his chair and gazing at Matsuda intently.

"Well you see the existence of cannibalism has always been widely disputed among the academic. However the evidence supports its existence and shows that it is abundant and is represented in every medium imaginable including symbols, legends, stories, writings, archeological finds and first hand accounts." Matsuda smiled.

'_Oh yeah, this is L.' _

"Cannibalism is a practice that spread over a time of centuries going from every country and culture. Though in most cultures it is considered sacrilegious, but in some it is a very sacred and revered custom." He paused, sighed and stood up. "I'm hungry, why not follow me to a local café and we'll continue this conversation?" He questioned turning and heading out of the library, giving me the chance to follow or not. I blinked.

"Huh, ne, wait!" I said quickly standing up and following him.

'_He sure doesn't waste time.' _

Once they'd reached the café Matsuda was amazed. It was a quite little spot and he followed the young L to the back of the café where they took their seats, L crouching on the soft bench. They both looked up as a waitress approached them. She smiled.

"Hey Rue, who's your friend?"

"His name is Touta Matsuda. He's from Japan."

"Oh very nice to meat you. And what would you like?"

"Ano…just a coffee…arigato."

"Ok," She said jotting his order on her note pad before smiling at L. "And the usual Rue?" L nodded.

"Ok."

"Thank you Mimi." Matsuda stared at the boy as he situated himself to his liking.

'_Wow…it's hard to believe this boy is shy and reclusive….'_

"Now…where were we? Oh right. Cannibalism." He reminded himself before getting right back to topic. Matsuda couldn't help but smile, this younger L could be very excitable he learned if you got him on a topic he liked and knew and Matsuda had to admit, he was learning a lot. "Well, the origin of cannibalism is still a mystery and no doubt will remain that way. But some anthropologists believe that cannibalism began very early on in human history and proliferated with man's increasing attempt to appease their gods, control their enemies or perhaps to even survive famine. Archeologists have found evidence that suggests that cannibalism was practiced as far back as the Bronze age and the Neolithic period in what is now the Americas and some parts of Europe." He paused as the waitress Mimi arrived with their orders. She set Matsuda's coffee in front of him before setting a strawberry shortcake and chocolate milk in front of Rue. Matsuda repressed a laugh.  
"Thank you." Rue said as he began poking at the strawberries with his fork.

"No problem Rue, it's on the house." She said smiling before walking away. Matsuda cocked an eyebrow, which Rue noticed. "I'm a regular so ever so often my order is on the house." He stated popping one of the strawberries into his mouth, savoring the taste before continuing. He talked about a book he'd read titled Once were cannibals by some guy named Tim White and more cannibalism findings. Matsuda began to wonder if he'd ever learned so much when he was in high school as he listened to Rue's lecture on cannibalism.

"Oh, its getting late. I'm going to have to leave you now Mr. Matsuda." Rue stated stepping from the bench, Matsuda standing as well. They shook hands.

"Will you be ok on your own?" Matsuda asked concerned. L gazed at him, baffled.

"Of course, this city does not frighten me." Rue stated. "But thank you for your concern. And Mr. Matsuda," he added as he made his way to the door, "if you ever would like to talk more I'm at the library almost every day after noon." And then he was gone. Matsuda smiled.

'_Looks like I'll be spending a lot of my time at the library then.' _

**There ya go. ^^ L is so smart. I actually know a lot about different topics like these. Hehe I enjoy doing research on this stuff. I'm twisted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**^_^' ok…I haven't updated in a while…and I can totally understand if you L/Matsuda lovers who actually like my story want to kill me…I'd say go a head, but if you do, I'll never be able to update! ^^ haha. Ok. Enough of me, on with the story!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Matsuda sat at one of the library tables reading through a simple English book, getting only seventy percent of the storyline due to his still rather poor English. He'd spent the whole night walking about the streets of London taking in the different buildings and smells, sounds and even got called over by a police man who suspected him of being up to no good. Matsuda was thankful that he still had his Japanese police badge on him other wise he might have been spending the night in a English jail cell with no one to pay bail. He'd returned to the library at six am when it opened and had been there reading and brushing up on the present day history. He glanced up at the white faced clock that rested above the exit. It was now quarter past noon. He stretched and yawned, the muscles in his back cracking slightly. He shook his head before going back to his book.

Rue entered the library, book that was in need of returning, in hand. He walked up to the Librarians desk and set it down before walking towards the back of the library. He paused as he gazed at Matsuda. A frown crossed his features slightly before he approached. Matsuda glanced over and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Afternoon Rue!" Rue crouched upon the seat and frowned at the man. Matsuda blinked and glanced this way and that way. "What?"

"You look horrible Mr. Matsuda." Matsuda blinked again at the boy's harsh comment. "Did you stay here all night?" Matsuda gave an awkward smile.

"No, I spent the whole night roaming around London." Rue's frown deepened.

"Why did you spend the night roaming around London?" Matsuda blushed running his fingers through his rather dirty hair.

"I um, don't have a,"

"You don't have a place to stay?"

"Yeah." Rue sighed at the answer and shook his head before leaning over his knees and resting his elbows on the table.

"Then perhaps we should go and search down an apartment." Matsuda blinked.

"You'd help me find a place to stay?" Rue slowly slid from the chair.

"Of course, if I let you wander the streets of London alone night after night, it would eat away even at my conscious."

The rest of the afternoon was spent searching for an apartment, and after looking at a handful of them Matsuda remembered something important. Rue's eyes narrowed at him.

"You don't have any money!" Matsuda felt his face turn a bit red as sweat began to appear on his brow at the hard glare he was receiving.

"I'm sorry; it just kind of slipped my mind." Rue groaned and slouched more before turning away.

"Great…just great." He began nibbling on his thumb. "Perhaps I could pull some money from my bank account so you could pay this month and next months rent…of course then you would,"

"If you do that I'll do anything to pay you back!" Rue blinked at being so suddenly interrupted of his thoughts turning and glancing at Matsuda who was bowed over.

"I promise! Please do this for me and I will do what ever it takes to pay you back!"

"You mean it don't you?"

"Yes." Rue smiled. He wasn't sure what it was about this Mr. Matsuda, but he found him refreshing.

"Very well, we need to go and stop at the bank." Matsuda began to follow the boy before another thought dawned on him.

"Wait, it's getting late, don't you have to get back to uh…well don't you have to get back?"

"Yes, but it is very important I find you a place to stay the night, I will take what ever punishment when I do return." Matsuda bit his lip. He felt guilty knowing that the boy would get in trouble, and the fact that Rue was willing to get into such trouble just to help him.

'_I will have to pay him back some how!' _He thought as he followed the teen.

**I'm aware that it is pathetically short…but I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is the longer chapter as promised, and will hopefully answer the question of how Matsuda will pay Rue back for basically buying him an apartment. ^^**

CHAPTER FIVE

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you Rue, this is, and this is just so amazing!" Matsuda beamed as he gazed at the apartment. Rue walked up behind him, bored look upon his young face.

"It's empty Matsuda, you do realize this right?" Matsuda blinked and blushed before smiling down at the boy.

"Uh yeah, I know. It's just, it's so amazing that you would do this for me Rue, thank you."

'_Guess they meant it when they said the Japanese were grateful.' _

"Will you be needing anything? Besides the running water and heat you already have, like maybe a bed?" Rue questioned as he walked into the bedroom and gazed around at the white walls.

"Oh, no don't worry about that Rue, I'll find away to get those things, and until then I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Is it true the Japanese sleep on the floor?" Matsuda blinked.

"Uh, well the Japanese families that are a little more traditional do, well not really the floor but on a mat, it can be a few inches from the ground or about a foot. But most families have beds." Rue nodded.

"Well, I'd better go."

"Hey," Matsuda trotted over to catch up to the boy. "Look, its dark and I'm the reason you're out past dark, so why don't I at least walk you to the bus station or something."

"The busses don't run this late."

"Then the subway!"

"If you insist."

**

It was only a short walk to the subway station and with a small smile and a quick goodbye he watched as the teenaged L boarded the subway train to make his way home. Matsuda smiled before turning, hands in his pockets, and heading back to his new apartment. It over whelmed him to think he was in debt, again, to L the great detective, or rather the great detective to be. He groaned.

"How will I ever pay him back? He's not arrogant enough, that I know of, to ask me to just go get him another cup of coffee!"

**

"You are three hours late!"

"We had no idea where you were!"

"You could have been killed!" Rue simply sat lazily in the chair in Rodgers office listening to that man rant on and on about how late he was. He had been hoping to sneak in with out being caught, but sadly one of the younger children's rubber ducky's had given away his position.

"And further more,"

"What's going on?" Both Rodger and Rue glanced back as the door to the office opened and Mr. Whammy entered. Rue smiled before turning back to gaze at Rodger. Sure Mr. Whammy would give him a good talking to, but he'd also get him away from Mr. Rodger. Rodger stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Rue who put an innocent look upon his face.

"I caught this boy sneaking in at all hours of the night! He missed his curfew! I demand you punish him Quilish!" Mr. Whammy strode over and put a hand on the back of Rue's chair.

"Of course Rodger, but please, stop yelling at him, you'll wake the other children. Rue, I think it's time for bed." Mr. Whammy stated before turning and exiting the office. Rue smiled at Rodger before hopping from the chair and following the other man out of the office.

"Thanks for that."

"Did he really catch you sneaking in L?"

"Sadly yes, blasted rubber duck!" Rue cursed as they both made their way in the general direction of the boy's bedroom.

"You do realize that you will have to be punished."

"I am well aware of this and accept it. What is my punishment?" The boy questioned turning to gaze at the other man, hand resting upon the door handle.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to go out into the city with out an adult for a while." Rue's jaw dropped.

"What? What do you think I was doing out in the city Mr. Whammy!?"

"That is the thing L, I don't know what you were doing out in the city, which is why you cannot go back out into the city with out an adult." The boys face hardened.

"Oh of course, if I were anyone else and had returned home three hours late they'd be grounded with out computer, television or something or another but since its me you won't let me go back out into the city!?"

"L,"

"No! It doesn't matter. Good night!" He snapped before opening the bedroom door and slamming it in the older mans face. Mr. Whammy sighed before turning and walking away.

**

Rue crossed to his bed, kicked off his shoes and flopped down glaring up at the ceiling.

"_Is something bothering my dear little Lawliet?_" L's eyes narrowed before darting to the other bed where all he saw of the other boy was his eyes reflecting the light of the lamp posts that filtered into the room. The other boy's voice sent chills down his spine; it was smooth like velvet chocolate, and as cold as ice.

"It's none of your business B." He snapped rolling over onto his side.

"_Aw, you don't wish to speak to B._"

"You got that right."

"_Why must you be so mean to B? What has B ever done to you?_"

"It isn't you B; I just don't want to talk period."

'_I should have known something like this would have happened. They always treat me different; I always get a stricter punishment, even if the crime is just like the others.' _He could feel B's eyes starring at him, causing him to grow a little uncomfortable. He knew B was fond of him, though he wasn't sure if it was a sexual attraction or if it was just another of B's little perks, but it creeped him out. Ok he was lying to himself, even if B was attracted to him, that wouldn't have creeped him out so much, but B had a thing for crude words, sharp objects and odd propositions. _'Not to mention his odd talent to know every ones real name.' _He shifted uncomfortable before closing his eyes.

"Bother A would ya?"

**

Matsuda sat on the small mat he'd gotten himself leaning his back against the wall sighing. It had been almost a week since he'd seen Rue, and it was beginning to worry him. He knew he shouldn't be worried about him, after all Rue survived till he was twenty-six-years-old on his own, surly he could survive, but that didn't stop Matsuda's imagination from throwing sick, twisted thoughts at him.

"I have to know for sure!" He stood up and quickly trotted over to the door, slipped his shoes on before dashing out before running back closing the door and locking it. He quickly made his way to the subway station. Rue had never actually said where he lived, but Matsuda remembered where the Whammy's house was, generally speaking, from the research he and the Task Force had done after the detective's death. Matsuda traveled on the train for sixty-two miles till getting off in Winchester. He wasn't as familiar with Winchester as he was with London, but he was sure he'd find the Whammy's house, if it took him all day. And thus, his adventure through Winchester England began.

**

**5:43 PM**

"Rue, are you ok? Rue?"

He blinked before he focused on the girl who was talking to him. She had short black hair and dark eyes.

"What is it Ellena?" The younger girl gave him a sheepish look.

"You haven't touched your food." He blinked before glancing down towards his plate to see a slice of strawberry shortcake.

'_How could I have missed them setting this in front of me!?' _He wondered quickly picking up his fork and taking a bite, letting the sweet heavenly treat ease his fried nerves.

"You've been acting kind of strange lately, are you sure you're ok?"

"_Rue is upset because he cannot go into the city._" E glanced over at B who was busying himself with his strawberry tart.

"Why can't you go into the city?" She questioned glancing back at Rue.

"I got in trouble." He grumbled shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing before taking another bite."

"_Let us not bother him about it E, B thinks it wise we let Rue brood._" B stated finishing off his strawberry tart and climbing from his seat offering his hand to Ellena who smiled and accepted it, letting him help her from the seat as well. The twelve-year-old gave Rue a small smile.

"See you Rue." He merely waved as the two left. He sighed as he finished off his dessert.

'_See you soon my Little E.' _He slid from the seat and walked off to return to his room, he wasn't in the mood to be around people.

As he made his way down the hall a knock on the front door caused him to pause in the hall before turning and gazing at the door for a moment. He walked over and opened the door, his eyes widening slightly.

"Mr. Matsuda?" Matsuda leaned against the door frame looking a little worse for wear.

"Rue, I knew you where safe!" The boy blinked.

"What?" Then it dawned on him. "The library! Ugh I forgot! Mr. Matsuda, I'm sorry, yes I'm safe, it's just I got in trouble and now can't go into the city with out an adult, and the adults here are all very busy and thus I am unable to venture away from this place."

"Oh, I see. Its ok, I just had to reassure myself that you were ok. I was really worried about you."

"You were?" Matsuda nodded.

"Yes. My mind kept coming up with horrible incidence, and I just needed to know you were safe." A smile spread across the boy's features before he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Here, take this Mr. Matsuda, it's ok, I have two cell phones, but if you take this one you can always call me on my other one, the number is already in there." Matsuda took the small gray cell phone and smiled.

"Thank you Rue, it's very reassuring that I'll be able to know if you're safe." He stated putting the phone in his pocket. "And you know, if you could get permission from someone here I could always take you out to the city." Rue blinked.

"I never thought of that. You'll have to meet Mr. Whammy, perhaps I can persuade him to join me in the city at the café, and you could meet us there."

"Ok, sounds good, just call and let me know the time and date." Matsuda said with a smile, which Rue returned before it became a smile of teasing.

"How long did it take you to find this place Mr. Matsuda?" Matsuda blushed.

"uh…around six hours." Rue started laughing. His laugh was music to Matsuda's ears, he'd heard L force laughter before but this wasn't forced, it was light, airy and proved that L had at one point had something to laugh at.

"Most likely it'll take you four hours to find you're way back, so come on." Rue grabbed Matsuda's hand and pulled him into the orphanage, closing the door behind him, before dragging him down the hall.

"Uh, Rue, what are you doing?"

"You'll spend half the night wandering around Winchester before you make it home, so rather then have you wandering around like a lost puppy I'll just introduce you to Mr. Whammy now and then you can stay the night here."

**Twenty-seven and a half minutes later**

"I guess that wasn't so bad." Matsuda said as he followed Rue around the orphanage.

"Mr. Whammy is a very nice, kind man, of course he has a tendency to push my buttons, and it drives me up the walls! But, I can't really blame him, he is the only father type figure I have."

"So, where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh, with me, I'll just kick A, and B into the spare room, they don't mind sharing a bed, but this way you won't have to sleep on the floor." They entered a bedroom with three beds. Two other boys were in there talking. One had short red hair and the other had black hair and looked quite a bit like Rue.

"You two need to get out of here." Rue stated.

"Huh why?" A questioned a little irritated.

"Because Mr. Matsuda is staying the night and he needs a bed." A groaned and scooted off his bed before walking past them both, B following close behind him. Rue closed the door before crossing to his bed and climbing upon it, sitting Indian style.

"You can have B or A's bed, which ever you like best." Matsuda crossed to B's bed and sat down. He wouldn't have cared which bed he took, he just wanted to be nearer to Rue.

**

The two spent the rest if the early evening talking, Rue explaining more of his studies on the Criminal mind, Matsuda listening intently.

"Rue?"

"Humn?"

"I really am thankful, for everything. I don't know how I'll ever pay you back." Matsuda blinked at the boy's reaction. The boy pulled his knees up to his chest and held them close before glancing away.

"Well, you could…never mind."

"Huh, no what? Come one tell me! Please! There has to be away I can pay you back!" A slight pink blush painted the boys pale cheeks.

"You could…be my friend." Matsuda blinked.

"Your…friend?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, it really is stupid, just forget I said it." Rue stated before leaning his weight back on his hands and not meeting Matsuda's gaze.

"No, no, I'd love to be your friend." Rue's gaze darted to him quickly.

"Really?" The boy's expression looked of one who had just been granted the greatest gift of all. Matsuda smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm new to England, and you were the first person who really bothered to give me the time of day." Rue blushed again.

"Uh…well actually, I just taught you cause I wanted you to stop talking to me." Matsuda laughed.

"I figure that much. But you know, it's ok. Because, _you _never stopped talking to me. You even made sure I had a place to stay. The least I can do, is be your friend. And you know what, I want to be your friend." Rue smiled before looking away.

"Rue are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." The boy whispered, though the back of his eyes began to burn with tears, tears he refused to let fall. The boy glanced at the clock taking that moment to brush his fingers at his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

"It's rather late, we should get some sleep." He stated kicking off his shoes and laying back. Matsuda also kicked off his shoes before flopping back onto the bed. Rue leaned over and turned off the light.

"Good night Rue."

"Good night Matsuda."

**YAY! Now that their friendship has been ****established the yaoi will be coming shortly! Though when I am unsure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YO! It's been awhile peeps! Sorry. ^^' I fell out of the Death Note mood ya know? I write usually while obsessing, and I OD'd so needed a break other wise like HATE Death Note…which is like…sacrilegious. And I just bought the Death Note movie * I owned the second one already * so that helped boost me a little. ^^ **

**Any who please enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX

Matsuda frowned in his sleep shifting slightly; slight moaning and humming breaking through the dark layer of sleep that covered his mind, slowly arousing him to join the living. He made a face before sitting up straight and looking around. The moaning was coming from the bed next to him.

"Ryuzaki?" He shifted off of the bed and switched on the light before leaning over towards the boy's bed. Rue was shifting in his sleep and had managed to get his legs tangled in the sheets he'd pulled around himself at some point in the night. He was moaning and groaning loudly in his sleep, sweat plastering his hair to his face and neck. Matsuda gently took the boy's shoulder and shook him a little. "Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki!?"

"….No…Please…don't…" Rue whimpered in his sleep.

"Ryuzaki!"

The boy's eyes snapped open, it took a moment before they became focused on Matsuda who looked worriedly down at the pale figure below him.

"Mu--" Rue's face was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat his eyes were wide. He trembled slightly before he covered his face with his hands and a quiet sob escaped past his hands.

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda questioned worriedly. Rue shook his head. Matsuda could see a bit of dampness rubbing onto the long thin fingers. Matsuda sat himself down on the side of the bad before grabbing the boy's shoulders and pulling him forward. Rue gasped surprised by the motion and stiffened as he was pulled against Matsuda's chest and strong arms were wrapped around him. "It's ok Ryuzaki…it was just a nightmare." Matsuda whispered holding the boy close. Rue relaxed after a moment and leaned into the hug before curling his fingers around a bit of the older mans shirt.

'_Matsuda smells good.' _He thought as Matsuda's scent filled his nose with every stuffy breath. _'He smells like incense and fruity spices…maybe apple…it smells warm and…WHAT AM I THINKING?!' _He shifted away from Matsuda and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before looking up at Matsuda who was looking worriedly at him.

"Thank you." Rue muttered before glancing over at the clock. It was only six in the morning. Early, even for him but he was up now. He stretched closing his eyes yawning. Matsuda cocked his head at the motion. The boy's usually slouched back arched straight and a little curved back, his long fingers balled against his palms. The white shirt though large on him lifted and Matsuda was flashed a little sliver of skin. He smiled a little before straightening up as the boy slouched again. He looked a little drained, most likely due to his nightmare. "I'm going to jump in the shower, you can go back to sleep if you want." He stated before standing up on the bed then jumping down, landing lightly on the floor before walking across the room and to the connected bathroom. He entered and closed the door, but a few moments later he poked his head out. "Mr. Matsuda? Do you want me to leave the door unlocked?"

Matsuda shook his head.

"That's ok Ryuzaki." He stated, receiving a nod from the teen before the door was shut with a snap and the lock was turned with a soft click. Matsuda smiled before lying down on Rue's bed, melting into the sheets and pillow. He inhaled, smiling at the scent. L in general smelt very sweet, a mixture of tea herbs, coffee beans and sugar. But the pillow he'd berried his face in also smelt of L's natural sent, which reminded him of books. He smiled.

*

Rue gazed at himself in the mirror, resting his hands on the white sink.

'_What the hell was I thinking? Sure, Matsuda smelt good, he picks out after shave and deodorants that mix well…but…what were those other thoughts running through my mind?' _Rue hung his head, his hair falling in his eyes a little as he gazed at his toes.

'_Why did I react this way? I've smelt a lot of men who smell good…but…I've never…' _He shifted away from the sink and ran his fingers along the hem of his jeans. _'I've never __**ever **__responded like this.' _He shook his head trying to forget about the smell before removing his shirt and tossing it on the floor. He turned away from the mirror before undoing his jeans and letting them drop around his ankles before he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He hated looking at himself in the mirror; he hated the way he looked. He slipped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower ignoring the pulsating sensation in the general area of his pubic. He turned on the shower and shivered slightly and curled in on himself as cold water cascaded over his body. He fiddled with the handles for a moment before warm water began to wash over him. He sighed and tilted his head back letting the water run over him. He liked showers, he didn't have to think, he could just relax let his guard down, not worry about anything, just reveal in the warmth and comfort.

*

Later that morning around 8:00 Matsuda joined Rue and his _associates _Ellena, A and B.

"So you moved her from Japan?" A questioned, a bit of egg hanging from his fork. Matsuda nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Ellena and B laughed. Matsuda didn't know what to think of the question but he didn't have to. Rue slipped from the bench and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Matsuda, can we go talk to Mr. Whammy now?" He questioned. Matsuda smiled and stood up as well.

"Yes." He turned to the other three and bowed a little. "It was nice to meet you." He stated before turning and following Rue out of the cramped dinning hall. A few minutes later they paused outside of Mr. Whammy's office door and Rue knocked.

"Come in."

They both entered and Mr. Whammy looked up.

"Ah, good morning Ryuzaki, Matsuda."

Matsuda bowed and Rue gave a small smile. "How may I help you to this morning?" The older man questioned, though he had a feeling he knew what the youngest wanted.

"Well, yesterday when I introduced Mr. Matsuda to you, you approved of him and I was hoping that perhaps he could be the adult to watch me while in the city. After all, I only went into the city to spend time with him. He is a very nice man, and I've been helping him with his English, and he helps me with my homework."

Matsuda cocked an eyebrow but smiled anyways.

'_I help him with his homework? Oh right, I listen to his papers…please, I have no clue what you're talking about L, I just know it's amazing!' _

Mr. Whammy considered this for a moment before he smiled.

"Ok. You may go into the city."

Rue beamed, and if he wasn't a quiet introvert he probably would have jumped and whooped at this small victory. Mr. Whammy turned his gaze to Matsuda.

"Please just get him back on time."

Matsuda nodded.

"Yes sir."

*

Matsuda and Rue arrived in the city a little after 9:00 and decided they go shopping. Matsuda was in need of some new cloths and Rue didn't mind going to the mall if they could stop and get an ice cream, which of course Matsuda agreed to. He liked ice cream, and a chocolate cone sounded good.

Rue licked at his strawberry ice cream cone while Matsuda mingled around the racks in the men's section of J C Penny. Matsuda pulled a pair of slacks off of the rack and looked at them. They were a black.

"You should try on the blue ones."

Matsuda looked over, still holding the black ones aloft.

"You think so?"

"Black just doesn't seem to be your color." Rue stated taking another lick of his ice cream. Matsuda smiled and put the black slacks back and grabbed the blue pair, which in all truth were a smoke blue. He headed for the changing room, Rue following close behind. He had every intention of critiquing Matsuda's clothing choices. Matsuda found this funny, for Rue only had jeans and long sleeved white shirts as far as he knew. Rue crouched on a soft padded box like seat looking around. The whole changing room was empty, many of the stores were actually, but that was mostly because it was a school day and adults were at work.

"Do they fit?" Rue questioned.

"Yeah." Matsuda walked out and spun on the spot with a smile. "What do you think?"

Rue cocked his head to the side.

"Hmn…they suit you." He stated. Matsuda smiled before going back in the changing room to change back into his pants. Rue finished off the last bit of his ice cream cone before rubbing his hands on his jeans. He bowed his head in thought.

'_Why do I feel this way when with Matsuda? Why did I react the way I did when he hugged me? Why do I keep asking myself these questions? I've always been attracted to men, and women...though perhaps not equally. But…this…I never thought I'd…' _He let out a little moan before looking up as Matsuda opened the door and exited taking a seat next to him. "Are you going to get them?"

"Yeah. I think we should stop in Payless as well, these shoes are beginning to fall apart." He stated looking at his shoes. Rue looked away and began nibbling on his thumb and wiggling his toes. Matsuda picked up on these two motions and cocked his head to the side. He knew that Rue only ever did those things when unsure, uncomfortable or while in deep thought. He vaguely wondered what could be plaguing the young detective to be.

"Matsuda…can I ask you a question?" _'Of course you just did!' _

"Sure."

"Where is your family?" Rue looked over at him. "After all, I'm sure you must have one. A wife, kids maybe. You seem to be the right age for a family, and your kind and funny."

Matsuda blinked at the intense gaze he was receiving. _'What brought this on?' _He smiled.

"I don't have a family anymore. Well I mean, I had a mom and dad, but they passed away awhile ago." _'Or did they? This time change thing is really hard to keep up with.' _"And I never found the right person." He stated leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. Rue gazed at him.

"But surely women must like you." He stated with a frown, beginning to dislike the female sex for not liking this man next to him.

"I'm sure some do." _'Misa was very cute…but she was well…psychotic. And the Chief wouldn't let me any where near Sayu.' _"But I'm not looking for a wife." He stated. Rue felt his heart skip a beat. _'Hey, relax! He said he's not looking for a wife…that doesn't mean he's not into women!' _

"What about you?" Matsuda asked elbowing Rue, turning the tables on the younger, unknowingly. Rue blinked.

"What about me?"

"Well, don't you have a girlfriend or someone you like?" _'I doubt he has a girlfriend…poor guy said Light was his first friend.' _ Rue looked down at his toes wrapping his arms around his knees.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, the girls don't like me. Little E did for awhile, but…it just wouldn't have worked out between us, and I didn't really want to break her heart…so it's best that B and her hooked up, as long as he takes care of her I don't mind."

"Did you really have a thing for her?"

"I suppose, for awhile, but I think it was just pity…it was along time ago."

Matsuda cocked an eyebrow. _'Pity? That's a little cold…of course this is L we're talking about.' _

Rue shifted a little pressing the ball of his back more firmly against the wall behind him.

"Well, don't you like someone?"

"Yeah…but I don't think they like me…not like that at least."

"Maybe you should just tell them you like them." Matsuda said with a smile. "Other wise they won't know and you might miss your chance."

Rue sat up a little and gazed at him.

"But…I don't know how! I don't know how to do any of that…I just…ugh." He groaned and layed his chin on his knees. "I've never gotten any where in a relationship, I've tried before…but they all ended badly and well…all the girls say I'm creepy and weird and ugly…and…" A bit of a blush began to creep up his neck and ears. "Unkissable."

Matsuda's eyebrows rose. "They titled me that when A and dragged me into a game of 'spin the bottle' pointless game."

Matsuda straightened up.

"Well, I'm sure they're wrong. You should never let people get to you like that, how do they know you're 'unkissable' if they never kissed you?"

"That's just it…no ones ever kissed me."

Matsuda's head snapped over to Rue, he didn't know why he was so surprised…after all L was unsocial, but it sure surprised him. Rue's face had turned pink, which was adorable and brought a smile to his face as he looked at the younger.

"Well, don't worry about it, that's not the most important thing yet. You just need to work up the courage to tell the person you like, that you like them, then you can worry about the kiss." Matsuda stated with a smile before standing up. "Come on, let's hit payless then I'll take you out to lunch at the little café."

Rue smiled and hopped off of the square seat, slipping his feet back into his shoes before following Matsuda out of J C Penny.

*

After lunch Matsuda and Rue had gone to the library to continue Matsuda's _English lessons _before deciding to take the long rout to the bus station. The sun was beginning to lower itself in the sky, casting the world into a warm comfortable orange gold glow. Matsuda glanced at his watch. They still had a good half an hour before L needed to be on the bus.

"Hey Matsuda?"

Matsuda paused and looked back to see Rue had paused and was gazing over the pond that connected the side walk to the empty park. "Can we stop here for a little bit?"

"Sure." Matsuda walked back over and took a seat on the bench Rue had climbed upon. The silence that followed as an awkward one, though Matsuda couldn't quite figure out why. Rue kneaded his pant legs before looking over at Matsuda.

"Matsuda, you know how you were saying I needed to tell the person I like, that I like them?"

"Yeah." Matsuda answered looking down at him.

"Well…" _'Just do it. __**But what if he hates you afterwards? **__That is a gamble I have to take.' _"I like you Matsuda." He stated his eyes looking more at Matsuda's shoulder then at his face. His fingers clamped down on his knees and his toes curled as a rose pink blush burned itself onto his skin. "And…not just as a friend."

Matsuda blinked, the silence was uncomfortable, but not awkward, or at least on his part. Rue bowed his head, his hair hiding his eyes and his shoulders trembled slightly.

'_WHY ISN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING?' _"I understand if you don't want to be my friend any more…and I understand if you don't want to ever see me again…you can keep that phone…I…I don't…" Tears filled his eyes and slid down his cheeks. "I don't need--" His words were cut off as his chin was gently grabbed and his head was tilted up. His eyes widened a bit, Matsuda had shifted closer to him and was looking at him intently.

"Why would I want to stop seeing you?" Matsuda questioned gently wiping away the tears with his thumb. He leaned in and gently kissed the boys damp lips before pulling back a little with a small smile at the frozen 'caught in the headlights' look that had crossed over the boys face.

"I like you to." He placed his hands on his knees and sat up straight again, looking at the boy through the corner of his eyes. "And not just as friends."

A wave of joy crashed over Rue and he smiled at Matsuda.

'_He likes me!?!' _

**AWWWW! Haha. Ok I was thinking of doing the same thing I did in RyuMatsuie…but decided not do. I still did the curly toes thing, but I decided to change Matsuda's kiss/confession. ^^ I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will have a little harder yaoi. It's going to gradually get to a lemon from this point on. ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

_First hint of yaoi! Though much stronger then a simple kiss. ;) _

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Rue crouched on the soft chair typing away at the laptop set between his legs. He curled his toes, and bit his thumb nail. It had been a few weeks since he had confessed to Matsuda that he liked him, and like Matsuda had said nothing had really changed between them. They met almost every afternoon at the library to work on Matsuda's English, and go over Rue's homework papers before going out and having a good time. But Rue had slowly begun pulling away--calling Matsuda and saying he was busy, which wasn't a total lie,**_** and that they needed to find another day. Something had changed, and Rue had a feeling it wasn't for the better. He looked up at the older man sitting on the other side of the wooden desk. "Mr. Whammy--" He gently set the laptop down on the floor and gazed at the older man, who in turn gazed back. "Is it okay if we take a break for today? After all, we already know who kidnapped the French ambassador's daughter--all we need to do is type up the evidence and email it to the Embassy." He fiddled with his hair a little. "And I was wondering if well--maybe you could do that--and I could well I um--"**

**Watari smiled at the teen's stutter.**

**"You can go out into the city, be sure to call Mr. Matsuda first and have him meet you." He stated giving the teen a bit of a stern look. L beamed before hopping off of the chair. **

**"Thanks Mr. Whammy!" He said before exiting the room and pulling out his cell phone. He punched in the numbers for his other Cell and held it delicately between his thumb and index fingers, lifting it to his ear. He listened to the ring for a couple of minutes as he headed for his room when another voice came on the other line.**

_**"HelloO?" **_

**"Hey, Matsuda--I was wondering if we could get together today?"**

**There was a momentary pause, which unnerved the young detective before Matsuda spoke.**

_**"Sure! Sounds great!" **_

**Rue let out a mental sigh.**

**"Great. Why don't we meet at the bus station, and from there we could go to your house."**

**Another pause.**

_**"My house?"**_

**"Yeah you know that place I bought you--the one that has almost no furniture?"**

**Matsuda chuckled. "Yeah that place." Rue stated with a smile.**

*****

**Matsuda followed Rue up his 'path' to his apartment door, both caring bags filled with an assortment of food. He paused, pulled out his key and juggled the bags as he unlocked the door. He stepped aside as it swung open. Rue entered and gazed around. Matsuda had gotten a few beanbag chairs and a futon. Matsuda dumped the bags on the counter panting a little. "Well--it's still pretty empty of 'life' but it's become home!" He stated with his usual cheerful smile. Rue joined him and dumped the bags in his arms onto the counter. "It is good that you can at least call it home." Rue stated before pulling out a ice pop from the bag. He walked back into the 'living room' area and plopped down on one of the beanbags, ripping the plastic from the frozen treat before sticking it in his mouth. Matsuda continued to unload the bags, watching the boy in the reflection of the window. The ice pop was peach, and thus skin colored--this realization caused a pink blush to cross Matsuda's face. He quickly turned his gaze back to the bags. Once he finished unloading the bags he turned to the teenager, who was making rather loud sucking sounds as he ate the flesh colored treat. Matsuda gulped setting his hands upon the counter top. **

**"So--what do you want for dinner?" **

**Rue looked momentarily thoughtful before releasing the ice pop.**

**"Why don't we have those rice balls, sushi and that other Japanese dish you bought?" He suggested, sticking out his tongue to lick at the ice pop. Matsuda felt his throat go dry and his mind head south. He mentally slapped himself before plastering a smile on his face. **

**"Ok!" he rolled up his sleeves enthusiastically. "I know for sure I can cook that!" **

**Rue smirked.**

**"That's why I picked it."**

**Matsuda frowned at him before sticking out his tongue as he turned to begin fixing the dishes. He smiled, he was glad Rue had called, he'd been missing the boy lately, he was vaguely wondering if his little 'kiss' had scared the teen away. **

*****

**SHINIGAMI REALM **

Ryuk sat watching the human world, while munching on the dead ash like dry apples. He sighed and gazed sadly at the sickly looking fruit. He tossed it aside. "What I wouldn't give for a big juicy apple!" He grumbled before returning his attention to the human world. He'd been keeping an eye on Matsuda, who after all was a key to his handy work. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed how upset the detective had been when L died--and since he had the ability to mess with space and time why not have a little fun? He smiled. He wondered when he should make an appearance. 

*

**MATSUDA'S APARTMENT**

While the two sat eating together, Rue glanced up and his eyes widened. "Oh no." He stated sitting up straighter. Matsuda blinked and looked up glancing out the window where the teens eyes were locked. It was snowing. Matsuda gaped before turning back to the teen. 

"I didn't think it snowed in October?!" He stated, not bothering to hid his confusion. L set his plate aside and stood up walking to the window. 

"It usually doesn't! Damn, I knew it felt colder then it should!" he grumbled before pulling out his cell phone and flipping it open. A few seconds later he growled. "Damn!"

"What?" 

"I don't have serves…." 

Matsuda paled.

"And I don't have a phone."

L let his head fall back.

"I am so dead. If it's snowing I doubt I'll be able to catch a bus." He grumbled reclaiming his seat on the beanbag opposite Matsuda. Matsuda looked at the obviously distraught teen for a moment.

"Don't worry about it, you can stay here tonight, and I'll take you home tomorrow, I'm sure Mr. Whammy will understand. I doubt he would want you traveling in this weather any way." Matsuda stated gazing up at his light as it flickered. He looked back out the window. The sky outside was pitch black and white dots flew past quickly. He stood and walked to the kitchen to grab some candles, just in case. L smiled at him.

"Thank you Matsuda." He stated, glad to know Matsuda had his back. He continued to eat his dinner. He liked Japanese food, even if it wasn't all sweet, it was satisfying. 

A little while later Matsuda and Rue sat talking when the lights flickered and then died. Rue could hear Matsuda rise from the beanbag, followed by a thump a few mumbled swears before a candles wick was consumed by flames. Rue watched as Matsuda lit a few more candles, setting them at random places around the room. He looked around. It wasn't great--they could hardly see, but it would work. Rue bit his thumb nail. "Matsuda? Do you have anything I could where for bed?"

Matsuda blinked. 

"Uhhhh--yeah hold on!" He stated exiting the living room. Rue simply sat there listening to Matsuda as she shuffled around the bedroom. He stood as Matsuda reentered the living room. "Here, it really isn't sleep wear, but it'll work." He stated handing Rue a white button up shirt. Rue nodded in thanks before feeling his way towards the bathroom. He closed the door, glad that the whole room was pitch black. He pulled his shirt off and set it down on his feet so he wouldn't loose it, before slipping on the shirt Matsuda had given him. He then slipped out of his jeans. The shirt was quite large on him, the sleeves fell past his own hands, and it hung to just above his knees. He bent down, picked up his cloths and exited the bathroom, a blush burning at his cheeks. He was glad that it was dark, because he felt awfully naked. 

*

Matsuda smiled fondly as he gazed at the sleeping figure curled up atop the beanbag. They had decided to stay in the living room, and surprisingly, Rue had fallen asleep. Matsuda had never seen the detective--or the older version of Rue sleep…and he had to admit he was glad he hadn't fallen asleep first. Matsuda crawled over to where the boy was asleep. Rue shifted onto his back. Matsuda smiled, propping himself near the boy, before gently running his fingers through the mess of black hair. He blinked in surprise, it was completely silky, the strands soft as silk and very fine. He continued running his fingers through the surprisingly long strands of black hair before tracing his fingers along the teen's features. He smiled as a slight mumbled hum escaped the teen. Matsuda eyed him--L had a certain, almost feminine features that a lot of teens had, but that this particular individual never grew out of. Matsuda recalled that the adult version had been very feminine as well. Matsuda ran his fingers lightly along L's exposed neck, the shirt exposed quite a bit of his neck and shoulders. L shifted in his sleep a little, the shirt slipping a little farther down, revealing one of his shoulders and his collar bone. Matsuda, having very little self-control in any field tailed his fingers along the delicate shoulder. _'I can't let an opportunity like this pass me by--I won't do anything that falls under rape--I'll just…look at him…he's so beautiful.' _He gently undid the buttons on the shirt, sliding it open a little, to fall at the teens sides. Matsuda was glad that L seemed to be a heavy sleeper, glad that he hadn't woken the teen up. L was at a rather tender time in his life, the years of puberty. Matsuda wasn't exactly sure how long L had been going through puberty, but he was guessing it wasn't to terribly long. Of course, L wasn't soft and curvy like a lot of 'little boys' but had defining muscle lines though faint. Matsuda leaned down and gently kissed the teens forehead, before kissing his cheek, then his neck. _'Okay! Maybe I should stop before I get carried away!' _But Matsuda wasn't paying much attention to his thoughts and simply continued to kiss and gently lick the teens neck. L's eyebrows furrowed a bit as a slight pink blush began to paint itself across his cheeks. Matsuda's stomach did a flip as a slight gasp of pleasure passed the boys pale lips. He lowered himself and gently kissed along the boys collar bone before making his way along his torso. L shifted again causing Matsuda to sit up. He was blushing. _'What the hell am I doing?! He's asleep and completely helpless!' _His thoughts having caught up to him, he simply watched the boy sleep. L shifted again in his sleep, his breath coming in short pants. Matsuda blinked, his blush darkening. _'OH crap! Did I just affect his dreams?' _Matsuda's question was answered with a slight moan and the teens hand sliding along his stomach in the general direction of his boxers. Not that the slight bulge wasn't proof enough. _'Hmn.' _He decided he'd simply watch the teen, do whatever he did. It was probably the only time he'd ever see the teen in such a state, the seeing a more human side of L was something Matsuda had been wanting to see since he'd first met the cold, stern detective. L squirmed his fingers having reached the rim of his boxers. He squirmed, up, the bean bag shifting with him a little, though his boxers due to the motion, and the grasp of the beanbag slid down. Matsuda felt his whole body heat up in a blush. His eyes roamed from L's panting lips down his slender neck, torso, stomach and lower. He blinked. L hadn't begun growing any hair between his legs, or the soft silk hairs hadn't turned dark and coarse as of yet. Matsuda gulped. L wasn't actually fully aroused 'yet' and his still growing, though not small man hood rested atop his sac. Matsuda had to touch him, he stretched his hand forward and traced his fingers along the teens side before tracing his hips. He continued to rub up and down, hip bone to collar bone and back. He glanced down to see his touching was being received secondly. L frowned, his dreams slowly fading, but the sensation was not. His eyes fluttered open and a slight whimper escaped his lips. His eyes were still unfocused and he hadn't quite registered what was happening, all he knew was his penis had grown stiff. He squirmed slightly and blinked several times to get his eyes to focus. He glanced down to see Matsuda touching his hip and side lightly. He blinked. _'Is this a dream?!' _The shirt had been unbuttoned and pushed aside, and his boxers had been lowered to his knees. He let a embarrassed whimper escape him trying to squirm away. Matsuda, who had noticed L waking gently took his hips and held him in place, a slight smile crossing his lips. He never thought he'd be so bold, but he had warned the teen that he liked him 'more' then just a 'friend'. He let his hand lower, resting just above the teens stiff member. "You have no idea how cute you look right now Rue!" He stated his voice holding a bit of a playful tone. "I could--help you with this issue," his fingers just brushed the base of the swollen flesh causing L to gasp slightly. "If you want that is."

L whimpered. He was embarrassed, terrified, and a number of other emotions all at once. He covered his face with his hands, his stomach rising and falling along with his chest as he breathed deeply. Matsuda jumped as L quickly jumped to his feet and scooting away--loosing his boxers in the process. Matsuda eyed him. The teen was crouching near the wall, holding the shirt around himself, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped firmly around his knees. 

"I'm sorry." He stated. "I---I didn't mean…it just…I can't control it….It happens and…." 

Matsuda scooted over to the stuttering teen and pulled him into a hug. L's whole body tensed. 

"It's ok--I'm sorry to…I guess I got a little…carried away."

L blinked, slightly confused. Matsuda leaned down, his lips resting near the teens ear. "I stole a kiss…or two…or four…let alone copped a feel. Do you hate me?"

L felt his already pink tinted body burn slightly.

"No…I don't hate you." He stated quietly. He closed his eyes. "I…I don't hate you but…I've never…I just know that…I don't think I'm ready yet…I'm scared….." 

Matsuda held him tighter. 

"I will never _ever _hurt you Rue…I promise! Even if it means protecting you from myself."

L smiled. 

"Can we take this slow?"

Matsuda pulled the teen onto his lap, the shirt keeping him hidden, save for his long slender pale legs which draped over Matsuda's own knees. 

"We can take it as slow as you like." He stated. L smiled and leaned his head back closing his eyes again, taking in a few deep breaths.

"Damn you, Matsuda you idiot." He muttered with a slight chuckle. "Now you've gotten me all bothered."

Matsuda blushed at his 'old' 'new' nickname. 

"Sorry." He said. "If you want you could go use the bathroom--"

"No--it's ok…just give me a minute and I'll calm down." L responded before glancing over. He attempted to go and grab his boxers but Matsuda's grip didn't budge. "Matsu--"

"I like you better with out them."

*

**^^ Yay! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! It's been forever! I had fallen out of the Death Note kick =( unfortunately. BUT, =) luckily for me and all of you fans I just baught the bilingual dub of Death Note: L Change the world and have watched it three times already—MEANING, I am back on my Death Note kick, MEANING I will be updating this and Knife Play. I have also began writing Little L goes to Japan, the sequal to L, B and little E for those of you who have read that. ^_^ It feels good to be back. Now, enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Matsuda woke, bright morning sun fluttering in through the window. He yawned and stretched with a moan when he felt something shift beside him. He glanced down, questioning look upon his face, which was quickly replaced with a sweet smile. L was curled up against his side, fingers gripping at his shirt, mouth slightly parted and naked legs drawn up, one actually entangled with his own. _'He is so beautiful. I never would have dreamed to have been given an opportunity like this—to see him again, to be able to say all the things I wanted to say before. To mean more to him then just, the idiot guy on the task force.' _L's eyes fluttered open and he blushed slightly, knowing he was still half naked. He shyly shifted to look up towards the man he was sleeping near, shy, goofy smile on his lips. "Good morning." He said quietly. Matsuda smiled back.

"Good morning Rue, did you sleep well?" He asked as the teen sat up, stretching._ 'Pity the shirt won't rise just a bit more.' _He thought perversely.

"Good, probably the best sleep I've had in a long time." He mumbled glancing towards the window. "Looks like the storm stopped." His gaze averted back to Matsuda. "Mr. Matsuda, could I please use your shower?"

Matsuda nodded.

"Of course."

L stood, being sure that the shirt hid him, before nodding.

"Thank you." Then turning and walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

*

Matsuda stood as well, made his own way down the hall and towards his bedroom. He sighed, collapsing onto his mat. He was too lazy to attempt changing at the moment. Besides, the thought of L in the shower was beginning to affect him. The water cascading over that pale body, the steam billowing up fogging the room in a lazy, comfortable heat.

*

Rue slipped the shirt he'd borrowed from his thin form before stepping into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. He messed with the taps before being showered with warm water. He sighed, content enjoying the sensation of the hot water washing over his body. He loved showers, they were relaxing—most of the time. But they weren't so relaxing when he was picturing the Japanese man showering in the clear glass shower every day, the water dripping along his body, it sent chills down his spine and caused a warm bubbling feeling to grow in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to take things slow with the detective, but he was also eager to grow in a relationship with the Japanese detective.

After his shower he exited the bathroom dressed in his own clothes, toweling his hair dry, entering the living room where Matsuda was eating breakfast. Matsuda smiled up at him. "Hey, hungry?"

Rue smiled and nodded, draping the towel over his head. He joined Matsuda on the floor and began munching away at the food Matsuda had taken to the living room. "I received a call from Mr. Whammy."

Rue froze, forgotten fork full of breakfast half way to his mouth. Matsuda smiled. "I explained what happened and he said he understood and he expects you for dinner this evening."

Rue sighed in relief and began finishing his breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished Rue wrapped his fingers around his ankles and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Matsuda, I…I was wonder if…maybe."

Matsuda cocked his head to the side.

"What is it?"

Rue blushed.

"I was wonder if maybe you could—teachmehowtokiss?"

Matsuda blinked.

"Could you repeat that?"

Rue took a deep breath.

"Could you teach me how to kiss?"

Matsuda blinked surprised. _'He wants to learn how to kiss?' _

**Well I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. And I'm also hoping that an actually lemon will be either in the chapter ten or eleven. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any related characters.**

**A/N: FORGIVE THE MAJOR OOC-NESS IN THIS CHAPTER! *bows* T.T**

Chapter Nine

L crouched upon his bed wiggling his toes as his eyes roamed over the open document on his computer screen. He picked up a cookie from the plat he'd gotten from the kitchen and began munching away at the crunchy, warm chocolaty goodness. He pushed the last bit of the cookie into his mouth, licked the crumbs from his thumb and index finger before placing the very tips of his fingers atop the keypad and began typing. His eyes flicked over towards his cell phone which lay upon its charging dock on his nightstand. He nibbled on the skin around his thumbnail as he eyed it. He was half tempted to lean over and turn it on—he looked away. No, he couldn't turn his phone on, no matter how much he hoped Matsuda would call or send him a message…he had, important business to attend to and it must come first. He sighed cracked his knuckles and continued typing away at the laptop, scrolling down pages going over documents and taking notes.

*

Matsuda hung up his cell phone and set it upon the counter top with a slight frown. He was slouched over the counter top, the steam from his filled sink causing the very tips of his black hair to curl just slightly. He'd been washing his dishes when he had taken a look at the clock above his small stove and realized it was well past noon, he had, had no plans to meet Ryuzaki at the library but it was unusual for the teenager not to call him at least once. He sighed and went back to his dishes, his eyes quickly falling towards his phone with every dish he washed. White plate, phone, fork, phone, blue bowl, phone. "UGH WHY HASN'T HE CALLED?!" Matsuda yelled slamming his hands down on the counter top before slouching over it again.

*

L quickly snapped his laptop closed, grabbed his notes, jumped off his bed and quickly dashed out of his room, down the hall, passed the younger children and several of the adults and towards Mr. Whammy's office. He knocked lightly twice. "Come in." He entered upon invitation and was sure to close the door behind him as he quickly approached the desk.

"Watari, I need you to fax these papers to the Secretary of State and inform him that it was the Vise President who was—"

*

Matsuda exited his bedroom rubbing the back of his head where he had bumped it on the windowsill when a knock at the front door had distracted him from his task at hand. "Coming." He grumbled as he opened the front door. He blinked as the shorter form of Ryuzaki entered passed him.

"Afternoon Matsuda, I know I've come a little later then would ever be expected but Watari gave me permission as long as I stay here for the evening." He stated taking a seat upon one of the bean bags. Matsuda closed the door a little surprised.

"Hi Rue." He smiled. "I'm glad you're here, I just wasn't expecting you is all."

"Oh I know. I could tell from your fifteen voice messages that you had no clue that I was coming today." Rue stated with a smile. "Matsuda, if I didn't know better I would say you were obsessing with me."

Matsuda blushed and rubbed the back of his head again, though more out of embarrassment then the numbing pain on the back of his skull. Rue let a light almost giggle like sound escape him. Matsuda blinked as the teenager stood and crossed over towards him. "You know, I'm flattered. But that wasn't the only reason I was coming over here." L stuck his hand into his pocket and began rummaging before pulling out a slip of paper. "I also wanted to invite you to my birthday party." He stated handing the paper over. Matsuda blinked and smiled taking the paper.

"A birthday party? I'd love to!" he said enthusiastically as he eyed the paper.

"Yes, Watari throws one for all of the children at the whammy's house because we don't have parents to celebrate with us."

"He is a very good man."

"Yes, he is. He is the only person I have ever been close with, but now I have you and I would like to celebrate a day I always believed had no meaning with you."

Matsuda beamed before pulling the teen into an embrace. L gasped and struggled for a moment before relaxing.

"I am very glad that you were born Rue! I am glad that I will be able to celebrate your birthday."

"Uh Matsuda…your strangling me."

Matsuda released him and apologized.

"Gomen Rue."

Rue beamed.

*

"M-Matsuda…I don't know about this."

"It'll be fine I promise trust me."

"I've never done this before…I'm a little…nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, really."

"I'm 98% sure I'm not going to be doing this right."

Matsuda sighed.

"Do you want to do this or not?"

"Of course!" L stated with a slight pout, his bottom lip sticking out just slightly, eyes pushed forward wide eyes heavy lidded. Matsuda smiled.

"Then relax."

L was crouched on the end of the small mat that Matsuda used as a bed hands placed upon his bent knees toes wiggling nervously. Matsuda knelt down in front of him and leaned in just slightly. L shifted slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat. Matsuda smiled. "You're really cute when you're nervous."

L frowned and was about to retort when his voice died in his throat. Matsuda had gently grabbed his chin and tilted his head back just a fraction of an inch, leaning in closer. L's eyes widened slightly, his lips parting, his heart racing and his tongue going just a bit dry. He could smell the slightly mint tea upon Matsuda's breath as it gently warmed his face, their noses were just a fraction apart and then—L fell backwards crawling away till he was pressed against the wall holding the sides of his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried as he shook his head from side to side. Matsuda sighed and leaned upon the bed.

"It's okay." Matsuda said with a smile, crossing his arms and resting his chin upon them as he smiled at the obviously distraught teenager who sighed.

"It's just, I…I have like zero people skills and like negative four-point-five confidence in myself." He sighed and slumped against the wall, toes curled together, knees resting wide, hands clasped atop his ankles between his legs. Matsuda cocked his head to the side just gazing at the teenager. He really was adorable like that. Matsuda pushed himself up and crawled upon the mat and sat against the wall along with the teenager.

"I don't believe that."

Rue shot him one of his 'soon to be' famous L looks. Matsuda smiled. "Ok, I can believe that you have zero people skills, but that's okay. But why don't you have confidence? You are the smart and—"

"But that's it. I'm smart. That's all." Rue bowed his head and wiggled his toes while twiddling his thumbs. "I'm not good at anything else but using my brain, I wouldn't be able to handle a situation if I could not use my brain…I would be totally helpless in such a situation."

Matsuda gently took the teens chin turning the teens face towards him, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips on the teen's plump pink lips. Rue's eyes widened and all of the muscles in his body tensed before he relaxed, letting Matsuda tilt his head back, and his eyes drooping closed. His fingers played with the hem of his jeans as Matsuda broke the gentle kiss with a soft chirping noise. Matsuda smiled gently rubbing the line of L's jaw with this thumb. L blinked slowly and licked his lips.

"How was that Rue?"

L blinked, licked his lips again and looked away, a bright pink blush forming upon his usually pale cheeks.

"It was…" His hand rose to his lips and he gently pressed the pads of his finger tips to this lips, glancing in the direction of the older man. "Nice."

Matsuda smiled. L wiggled his toes. "C-could we…maybe do that a little more?"

Matsuda leaned forward.

"You don't even need to ask." He breathed as he pressed his lips back to the teens. L closed his eyes and gently pressed back in a shy attempt at returning the kiss.

**Awwww. The next chapter will have a lemon in it. ^_^ I promise that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Okay I realize that the last chapters ending authors note said this chapter would have a lemon…but I was stupid and missed a very important note. Soooo this chapter will only have a lime, but I'll be sure to make it a yummy lime. The NEXT CHAPTER will in fact have a lemon. We just needed the lime first. **

October 31, 12:00 noon

Whammy's House was alive with excitement and the buzz of younger children eagerly awaiting the festivities of not only going trick-or-treating but enjoying the party of a child they probably did not even know. B, also known as Backup sat out on the porch with his girlfriend Little E talking animatedly with each other when their attention was drawn towards an approaching figure. "Ah Mr. Matsuda. I assume you are here to see Rue?"

Matsuda smiled nervously. _'This kid is really creepy.' _He thought before nodding.

"Ah yes I am. He invited me."

The girl who Matsuda could not quite recall stood up and smiled.

"Oh well here I'll take that." She said motioning to the bag Matsuda had in his hand. Matsuda blinked and smiled.

"Oh okay." he said handing the girl the bag.

"I'll just put it with the other gifts." She said spinning on the spot and entering the building, leaving Matsuda and the creepy B outside. Matsuda took in the teenagers appearance.

He appeared to be about the same height as Ryuzzaki, in fact he looked a lot like Ryuzzaki but there was just something a little off. It was obvious his skin was not naturally that pale, he obviously wore oil based conseeler, but no one would have noticed if they had not been looking for it. His eyes were a bit narrower than Ryuzzaki's and though his black hair was messy it had more of an elegant sweep to it.

Matsuda shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, hands clasped in front of him, eyes looking around as he attempted to find something to say.

"Are you dressing up for Halloween?" He finally questioned eyes roaming over to the teenager, smile plastered on his face.

"Perhaps." The teen responded sounding rather bored as he sat upon the porch step. He sighed. "If you are looking for Rue you will find him in Mr. Whammy's office."

Matsuda's smile brightened ten fold.

"Arregatto!" He said quickly walking up the steps, passed the creepy teen and into the house.

*

L closed his laptop having completed his work for the time being. He sighed, took the folder that had been tucked between his right hip and the arm of the chair, glancing over it lazily before tossing it onto the desk in front of him where it skidded just slightly. The elderly man seated behind the desk glanced up with a smile. "Congratulate me Mr. Whammy, I have broken my record for solving a case in less then a weeks time." L said with a lazy groan as he stretched his arms above his head, several muscles in his back popping.

"Congratulations." Mr. Whammy said with a good humored chuckle as he gathered up the file and stood to put it in the portfolio. "Also congratulations on your birthday. Fifteen-years-old; are you excited?" He questioned as he did every year. L bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he wiggled his naked toes.

"I don't know."

Mr. Whammy blinked and glanced over his shoulder as he slipped the portfolio back into its place.

"You don't know?" He asked curiously. L had never show interest in his birthdays, but had requested Mr. Whammy continue with the yearly parties for it gave the younger children an excuse to ignore the curfew and stuff themselves with sweets. L sighed. He was nervous, his anxiety levels were sky rocketing and his heart was pounding uncomfortably against his ribcage.

"I invited Tohta." He whispered. Mr. Whammy cocked a graying eyebrow as he reclaimed his seat behind his desk starring over his spectacles at the teenager.

"Tohta? First name bases? Uncommon for the Japanese culture don't you think it would make him uncomfortable?"

A faintest of blushes colored the teens cheeks, he hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Uh well um…" he sighed. He could hear his blood in his ears feel the pounding of his heart in his throat and his intestines squirming in his gut. It was now or never. "Mr. Whammy…I…I think it is time I tell you something." He took a deep breath. "!" He blurted out in a single breath causing him to gasp for air once he'd finished, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Mr. Whammy remained silent for a moment before leaning forward a bit.

"Let me see if I heard you correctly. You think you are bisexual?"

"Well…I am bisexual." L mumbled.

"And you have homosexual tendencies, towards Mr. Matsuda I am not doubting, and the two of you are in a semi non-existent yet existent relationship? Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well…we've kissed…and he says he likes me…and I like him." He mumbled, his cheeks burning and his voice low as he bowed his head. Silence stretched out between the two men for a long while. Mr. Whammy sat back in his chair a bit.

"Well. As long as you are happy and are aware of the possibly consequences of this…life style than just know I will always be here to support you."

L's head snapped up, eyes a bit wider than usual and he gaped at the elderly man seated across from him.

"Y-you mean it?"

Mr. Whammy smiled.

"Of course."

L's mouth broke into a wide goofy smile. He hopped from his chair and dashed around the desk and wrapping the other man into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Mr. Whammy! Yes I am aware of the possible consequences and I am willing to accept them whatever they maybe." He broke the hug and looked down at the older man. "And I promise I won't let this interfere with my work!"

Mr. Whammy chuckled.

"Very good. Now go get ready." he said patting the teen on the shoulder. L did not need to be asked twice and quickly dashed out of the office. Mr. Whammy smiled and shook his head as he went to start going over the orphanages budget.

*

Once out in the hall the first person L bumped into was Matsuda. Both jumped and made a slightly surprised sound at the others sudden appearance. "Oh Matsuda you're here already!" L gasped before calming down a bit. Matsuda awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Ah yes. Seeing as it took me so long to locate this establishment before I decided to show up early. Better safe than sorry haha."

L smiled at the rather immature and silly adult before rolling his eyes and motioning for him to follow.

"I am very glad you were able to come. I don't know how much fun it will be, after all it can't be that much fun to hang around little kids dressed up as monsters or mystical creatures or what rot all evening. But there will be sweets if you care for any."

Matsuda couldn't help but smile as he walked behind the teen, who was leading him through the halls of Whammy's House. They passed several children, and several more already in costume. They paused halfway to their destination to talk to a pair of children who were loitering near a window. Matsuda quickly took in the appearance of the pair.

The obviously older of the pair had red auburn hair and shocking green eyes; and was dressed in an interesting costume. She wore black slacks, scuffed leather shoes, a white dress shirt (which she kept untucked) and a unbuttoned black jacket. And atop her head was a pair of goggles.

The other, a boy, was a feminine looking brunet with narrow and dark blue eyes; and was also dressed in an interesting costume. He wore shiny black/purple hard plastic armor. There was a helmet resting by his feet, which would have covered his entire head had he had it on.

"Ah K, F. I see you two are all ready for the festivities." L said simply. The girl, who seemed to be only about L's age, possibly a little older nodded.

"Yes indeed. Any excuse to get out of here for a few hours is worth the humiliation of dressing up in these ridiculous costumes." K stated. F, who appeared to be a little younger than L rolled his eyes.

"You're just upset because I was the one to pick out your costume."

"I don't understand the reasoning behind your choice! After all no one will know who I am for the media for this character won't be publicly available till '97!" She snapped glaring at the boy. L smiled.

"You are dressed as Reno of the Turks correct? A character of lesser or equal value to the main protagonist? From the new game by Square Enix correct?"

K and F blinked, surprised that the other teenager knew what she was dressed as let alone the information backing up her costume. L smiled. "And F, you're dressed as Kain the Dragoon from Final Fantasy four correct?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Exhalent work on your costumes I may add. Now if you will excuse us." he said before continuing down the hall, leading an equally confused and impressed Matsuda.

*

Once they had reached their destination (L's room) they closed the door and a sigh of relief could be heard leaving the teens lungs. Matsuda remained by the door as the teen crossed to his bed and flopped down, apparently a little worn out. "Something wrong Rue?" Matsuda asked as he walked to join the teen on the bed; taking a seat beside the teen and gazing down at his prone form. L shook his head lazily.

"No, just a little worn out. It's always like this, every year. I've never really celebrated my birthday, not since my eight birthday."

"Why did you stop?" Matsuda asked curiously. The teen did not answer right away, but rather just laid there as if debating to answer at all.

"Because my eight birthday was the last birthday I got to celebrate with my parents."

Matsuda froze, mind slightly in shock. He had not expected that. He had learned after L's death that L was an orphan but had never really, truly thought about that fact. But now that he had the opportunity to get to know the worlds greatest detective (to be) the information froze him to the bone.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't remember much about my parents, but what I do remember I don't wish to forget…so I'd rather not tarnish the memory of that last birthday with them by celebrating my birthday."

"But then why the festivities?"

"Mr. Whammy always throws parties for children on their birthdays, I am no exception. I never bothered to ask him to stop because it is fun for the younger children. And the older children have an excuse to ignore the curfew and several rules for one evening. Why take away that freedom?"

Matsuda nodded. He supposed he understood…or at least as well as he would ever understand. Silence stretched between the two for a long while. L, who was laying on his back on the bed beside Matsuda fiddled with a loose string that dangled from the hem of his white shirt before turning an innocently questioning look towards the older man. "Matsuda?" He asked timidly, only adding the hint of a question in order to get the mans attention. Matsuda turned his attention towards him.

"Yeah?"

"You look really handsome in that blue suit." L muttered quietly, a tinge of pink filling his cheeks. Matsuda smiled, his heart skipping a beat at the timid compliment. He couldn't help himself, L was being far to cute. So he gently cupped the teens chin, leaned down and pressed his lips to the youths. Matsuda shifted and leaned down a little more, his torso resting against the teens side and chest as he deepened the kiss, gently rubbing at the teens jaw as he licked at the youths bottom lip, asking for permission to enter and explore. The teen gasped allowing Matsuda to slide his tongue in. L let out a muffled hum at being invaded before his eyes drifted closed. He lifted his right arm and gently grabbed onto the others shoulder, his left arm trapped between their bodies, so he merely held onto the hem of his shirt. The warm wet sensation of Matsuda's tongue sliding around his mouth rubbing his cheeks and the roof of his mouth was a little strange he would admit but oddly inviting at the same time…even if he didn't know what to do, this was different than any kiss they had shared before. It wasn't until he felt the others tongue slide up against his own that he released another gasp of shock his fingers tightening around the others shoulder. He felt Matsuda gently grab his side and pull him a little closer as he gently rubbed his tongue back and forth over the teens. A moan bubbled up from the teens chest and he scooted as close as their awkward position would allow, timidly moving his tongue to poke back seeing as he couldn't seem to really mimic the actions done by the other man. L couldn't contain several moans, the sensation of his tongue being rubbed and prodded with amazingly overwhelming. He could feel warm bubbling in his stomach and the tightness of his jeans as his groin began to fill with blood and stiffen in response to the deep kiss. He whimpered and broke the kiss taking several large gulps of air, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "M-Matsuda maybe we should stop." he panted, cheeks painted a bright red. Matsuda blinked a little surprised before realization hit him and he glanced down noticing the slight bulge in the teens baggy blue jeans. He smiled.

"Why? You seem to be really enjoying it."

"Matsuda!" He blinked as a slender hand grabbed the side of his head and forced him to return his gaze to the teens face who was blushing furiously and glaring at him. "Don't look!" he snapped releasing his face and looking away. "It's embarrassing!"

Matsuda couldn't help but chuckle. He shifted so he was resting above the teen, their chests resting against each other. He gently wrapped his arms around the teen, careful not to press himself against the teens lower half, seeing as how he'd probably get kicked or something.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"So inappropriate." The teen mumbled, no doubt mad at himself for reacting in such away to a mere kiss. Matsuda smiled.

"I like it when you're body is being inappropriate."

The teen blinked and finally turned his gaze back to Matsuda who was grinning cheekily. "You look really cute when your embarrassed. Besides it makes me happy that your body enjoys my kisses so much." Matsuda bowed his head to capture the teens lips again but the boy whimpered his eyes closing.

"But Matsuda it hurts." He whispered. Matsuda smiled and gently kissed the teens cheek.

"Do you want me to help you?"

L's blush darkened and he shook his head. Matsuda kissed his cheek again before moving to his ear and gently kissing it. "Than why don't you help yourself. After all no reason to be so uncomfortable."

"M-M-Matsuda!"

Matsuda chuckled.

"It's okay, I won't look. I'm pretty preoccupied with your lips." He stated kissing near the boys lips again, but quite capturing them in order to hear any protest the boy may offer. He could feel the teen trembling slightly, no from both arousal and embarrassment.

"Y-you promise you won't look?"

Matsuda felt his heart skip a beat. Was L really going to touch himself while he was in the room? Oh how he wanted to watch those pale, slender feminine fingers wrap around the teens erect cock, sliding up and down, pleasuring himself. He closed his eyes and inwardly moan before pressing yet another kiss to the boys lips.

"I promise."

L closed his eyes and sighed.

"O-okay. But kiss me…I don't want anyone to hear me."

Matsuda nodded but a questioning look flickered across his face for a brief moment. Was L noisy? Sure he'd moaned a few times while they kissed but that was expected. How loud was he when pleasuring himself?

Once Matsuda had recaptured his lips, invading tongue doing amazing things inside his mouth L closed his eyes, his cheeks burning as he slid his right hand from the older mans shoulder and rested it on the hem of his jeans. He easily undid the button and zipper already feeling the relief of freedom before sliding his hand into the folds of his pants and underwear, wrapping his fingers around himself and pulling himself out exposing himself to the cold air. He moaned a bit, the cold air circulating against his overheated sex making him shiver. He wrapped his hand around his swollen and leaking cock and gently began sliding his hand up and down, up and down, slowly. Whenever his hand would slid back down he couldn't help but moan and tighten his grip a bit as his foreskin was pulled all the way off his swollen cock head; exposing the sensitive nerve endings to the cool air of the room. He repeated the motion over and over, it becoming easier as he leaked more and more pre-cum, which coated his hand and in turn his engorged member.

Matsuda was having a hard time controlling himself as he continued to kiss the teen deeply only ever breaking for a moment to catch his breath. The sound of the teens moans, which he hungrily swallowed and the feeling of his arm shifting with his masturbating motion causing his own erect dick to throb angrily in his pants. He so badly wanted to watch the teen pleasure himself, so, so badly. He gently squeezed the teens side causing L to squeak and his hips to thrust up hard. He saw the teens eyes widen before falling closed as he released a deep moan. Matsuda inwardly grinned at the reaction for now the teen's hips were rocking back and forth, and he was thrusting into his own hand. The teens moans and whimper grew more frequent till that was all the teen could do, and in fact they had grown in volume. Even kissing the teen only muffled them slightly. L reminded Matsuda of a child while in total ecstasy. A child would get lost in the feelings focused directly between their legs and wouldn't be able to control themselves at all. It made Matsuda want to go between those legs and suck on the teens erect cock, to see how he'd react to that kind of pleasure. Matsuda felt L's left hand, the hand trapped between their bodies turn a bit and grip onto his shirt. He gently wrapped his arm a little tighter around the teen as he whimpered and arched up against him. Matsuda moaned and closed his eyes listening to the teen as he road out his climax by humping into his own hand. _'Uh I wish it was my hand he was fucking so mercilessly.' _Soon the boy stilled, the occasional tremble racking his body as he laid there, eyes closed lips parted as he panted, cheeks flushed. Matsuda just leaned above him, eyeing him. The teen hadn't released his shirt and he knew damn well he had yet to tuck himself back into his jeans. "That felt good." He heard the team mumble. "Really good…uh…hmn."

Matsuda's cock gave a few more painful throbs.

"Do you masturbate often Rue?" he asked. L shook his head.

"No. Usually it just goes away…but…lately they haven't been…" He opened his eyes and gazed up at Matsuda tiredly. "And I'm 90 percent positive you are to blame for it."

Matsuda smiled.

"I'd love to be guilty of that crime."

L smiled.

"Close your eyes…I need to get cleaned up."

Matsuda nodded and closed his eyes, sitting back up. He could feel the teen climb off of the bed and go into the attached bathroom. A few minutes later he heard the teen exit the bathroom. "You can open your eyes now."

Matsuda opened his eyes and smiled. L was blushing awkwardly. "M-Matsuda…I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Are…are we…well…does this mean we're umm…" He nervously ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "Boyfriends?"

Matsuda blinked before beaming at the teen.

"If that's okay with you."

L finally met his gaze and smiled.

"I'd really like it if you would be my boyfriend Matsuda."

"And I'd like to be your boyfriend."

L smiled his little goofy smile before leaning down and gently pecking the older man on the lips.

"We should get ready for the party…." he glanced down. "And you should probably deal with that."

Matsuda blinked and looked down at his lap, a blush of his own flooding his cheeks.

**Yay.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! You all rock, I don't deserve all your reviews! I know I've made you wait forever and I am really sorry! I just don't feel capable of writing yaoi for death note when I'm not in a death note kick. T.T Lame excuse I know. But I'm kinda in a death note kick so now is better than never to update no? Hope you like! LEMON ALERT! **

**Also forgive the shortness of this chapter…I was ill at camp and so I had to sneak while no one was around so I could write this. ^^**

October 31, 9:08

Matsuda lingered near the wall, cup of punch in hand. He'd decided to take a break from playing with the little kids dressed up as monsters or princesses for awhile and just relax, watching the festivities. He'd lost site of his young lover awhile ago and wondered where he could have disappeared to, but decided not to worry about it. He'd run into B unfortunately, but luckily E had been there as well which kept his anxiety levels from going any higher. For the longest time he couldn't figure out why B bothered him so much, at least until he remembered something L said back when they were working on the Kira case…or, WHEN they will be working on the Kira case. The time change really messed with Matsuda's thought pattern, but he remembered after the former FBI agent Naomi had gone missing L had stated that he had worked with her on a previous case titled 'The Los Angeles BB murder case'. Matsuda wondered if B was actually BB, he wondered if that creepy little kid would in fact grow up to be a serial killer. The mere thought sent unpleasant shivers up Matsuda's spine.

While Matsuda pondered over the L look alike he failed to notice a figure join him near the wall. He jumped when a bony finger poked his side, sloshing a fair amount of his punch on the floor. "Ey," He gasped gazing down at the floor before looking over towards the person who'd poked him. There stood L, dressed in some odd outfit, that Matsuda couldn't quite place, it looked like it was from another era all together. "Rue, you scared me!"

The teen smiled.

"Sorry Matsuda, I didn't mean to." The teen eyed the older man for a moment or two, before his smile returned. "What were you thinking about?" He asked innocently, his curiosity obvious. Matsuda blinked before scratching the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't exactly tell L that he was contemplating his future replacement, and how he would eventually totally lose his sanity and commit three gruesome murders in Los Angeles. He turned towards him and smiled.

"Nothing actually." He said not at all honestly, before adding with a self-conscious laugh, "I was just starring blankly at all the little monsters roaming around."

The young L gazed up towards him and he wondered if he'd seen through his lie, he hoped not. But soon enough the young L's not so often seen goofy smile spread across his face and he beamed at him.

"Matsuda you are such an idiot."

Matsuda once again laughed self-consciously.

The party was enjoyable, Matsuda enjoyed watching the younger kids run back and forth in their little monster or princess costumes, all hyper from the sugar rush, while the older ones all lingered in corners or near the snack table. But despite how much Matsuda enjoyed the party celebrating his young lovers birth into life, he was **extremely **happy when L pulled him aside and said it was time to _escape _the chaos of his own birthday party. By the time they left the party it was already 10:06 PM.

While the walked down the halls of the Whammy's house Matsuda asked why they were leaving the party prematurely, it was obviously not over. It was then that L explained that he didn't like opening his gifts in front of people, they would be move to his room by Mr. Whammy or Rodger and he would then proceed to open them in the privacy of his own room…or at least semi-private. Matsuda understood, even at this age L didn't like being around people, he seemed to feel trapped, pressured and out of place. Not that Matsuda could really blame him, after all L was a pretty odd guy. But than again, that was why he loved him so much.

Once they reached L's room Matsuda noticed the stack of gifts resting in the corner. L had told the truth, they really were relocated. He smiled and shook his head. "You know Rue, I got you a gift but, it really isn't anything great." He said as he closed the door and locked it, watching as the teen began removing his costume.

"Oh? I'm sure anything from you Matsuda I will enjoy immensely." The teen stated as a rebuttle, pulling off his costume and pulling on a pair of light blue pajama bottoms and a long sleeved white shirt. Matsuda blushed and swung his arms back and forth before going and joining the teen who had taken a seat on the bed.

"You know Rue…I…, I would really like to make your birthday one to remember. I know you don't like celebrating so you won't forget your parents…but…I'd like to add this birthday to the list of memories you want to remember and cherish forever."

L blinked, cocking his head to the side, thumb going between his pink lips. Matsuda noted he looked a bit like an owl chick.

"Matsuda are you suggesting we go farther than what we did earlier?"

Matsuda felt sweat beads form upon his brow and some roll down the back of his neck as his stomach turned. Of course L would figure out what he was talking about. No matter how young or innocent the teen would appear he was still L, the futures greatest detective, he wasn't stupid after all.

"Umm, well only if you want. It is totally up to you Rue, I love you and I wouldn't want to rush you into anything, not at all! If I make you uncomfortable in any fashion please tell me so I can correct my behavior! Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me!" He blurted in his own defense. He let out a sound that sounded a lot like 'nhg' as the teen wrapped his arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes, their noses almost touching. L cocked his head slightly, half lidded eyes not breaking contact with Matsuda's.

"Matsuda, you really are a hopeless idiot." He leaned in a little closer, their lips hovering, almost touching each other. "I love you to, and I trust you. I'd trust you with my life." The teen moved closer, their lips brushing in a kind and warm kiss that was over much to quickly. "I trust you with my body as well. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Matsuda felt heat radiate from his face, as well as the teens face.

"I promise I'll be as gentle as humanly possible." Matsuda whispered.

The smallest of gasps escaped the teens lips as he closed his eyes and bit into his slightly swollen lip, his body trembling slightly as his fingers gripped at the pillow beneath his head, long round nails clawing at the white pillowcase without mercy. After holding his breath for a moment he let it out with a shudder and a moan, the sensation racking his body alien and overwhelming but wonderfully enjoyable. "Uh, Tota…uhg…."

Matsuda smiled at hear his first name spill from the teens pink kiss swollen lips as he arched in pleasure. Though Matsuda was far from teasing the teens body, and had hardly done anything worth enjoying he couldn't help but smile warmly at the reactions he was receiving from the virgin. He was using one hand to keep the teens hips still and prevent him from bucking while the other hand teased and caressed his young erect manhood and testicles in turn. He ran his fingers up and down the teens stiff shaft, running it between his index and middle finger, his thumb running over the large thick vein that ran along the underside of the teens penis. He did this several times before gently gripping the sides of the teens head and squeezing just slightly. This caused the teen to arch and release the most wonderfully erotic sounds the Japanese police had ever heard. He continued to squeeze, causing the very tip of the teens cock head to poke out, the slit seeping drops of sticky pre-cum. He then pulled the foreskin down exposing the sensitive cock head. He wrapped his fist around the teens length, holding the foreskin from the head before using his thumb to rub along the top and smear the leaked cum all over the head. The teen gasped and cried out as the usually covered up and EXTREMELY sensitive nerve endings at the head of his cock were stroked firmly. The sensations were almost enough to make the teen burst out in tears due to lust. He opened up his glassy eyes and shot Matsuda the most adorable pout he'd ever seen. The teen released the pillow and reached out towards Matsuda with a moan, his name just audible. Matsuda felt his own stiff cock twitch slightly as he released the teen and leaned forward into the teens embrace, their lips locking for the hundredth time it seemed.

The teasing continued for hours it seemed, and Matsuda was not surprised to see that L was a fast learner. The teen did everything done to him on the first try, must to Matsuda's enjoyment, though he did prevent the teen from wrapping his sweet pink lips around his swollen member, that was a pleasure Matsuda only wanted to give L, not the other way around. And after they were both as hard as they could possibly become, covered in sweat and panting heavily, only then did Matsuda decide it was time to take the final step. He slicked his fingers with lotion and gently eased his pointer finger inside the teens tight virgin hole. L didn't hold back his discomfort, in fact he told Matsuda flat out it was odd and felt…strange, it didn't hurt but it felt strange. Matsuda assured him that it would be enjoyable and added a second finger. As he began stretching the teens backside L squirmed in discomfort, that is until Matsuda curled his fingers and pressed against the teens prostate. L gasped and arched, his wide eyes growing wider as his gasp turned into a moan. Matsuda continued to stimulate the teens prostate till he was leaking long streams of pre-cum, only then did he smear the lotion onto his own cock.

"Rue, this may be a little uncomfortable, but just bear with me for a moment okay? I promise it will feel good soon." He assured as he aligned the swollen head of his cock with the teens slick pink entrance. Once L had nodded that he understood, also confirming he trusted Matsuda, the Japanese police officer pushed in halfway. A groan of discomfort escaped the teens lips as his body tensed. He closed his eyes and whimpered. Matsuda gently rubbed his stomach. "It's okay, just relax, your muscles just aren't used to stretching this far, but don't worry it won't last long."

L nodded, and took several deep breaths, forcing the muscles in his body to relax. As Matsuda pushed the rest of the way in, he couldn't fail to noticed that L's erection had wilted slightly, but that didn't come as much surprise, after all when one was uncomfortable it was hard for them to stay erect. After he was balls deep Matsuda leaned forward and kissed the teens lips, uttering sweet reassurance in his ear as he gripped the teens penis and began stimulating him again, helping him reach full mast.

Once L was once again aroused and leaking pre-cum, and his body had grown accustom to Matsuda's girth, the older man gripped the teens hips and pulled out slowly before pushing back in. He repeated the action slowly, pulling out a little more each time. At first it was a little uncomfortable on L's part, the pulling and pushing making him feel as if his insides were going to be rubbed raw, despite the lubrication added earlier. Matsuda on the other hand was struggling to remain at a slow pace, the tight heat that was L was like a vice around his thick throbbing cock. But he controlled himself, and only sped up once he thought it was safe, and even then it was a gradual clime to full speed.

Soon the discomfort turned to pleasure, and pleasure to full bliss! With each quick hard thrust L would moan and groan and gasp, pressing the backs of his hands against the wall to prevent the bed from squeaking due to the motion. He would gasp eyes going wise or moan eyes fluttering shut, depending on how the older man moved inside of him. Soon his moans and groans turned to pants and whimpers as the coil in his loins began to tighten. "T-Tota…Uh..mn…I'm…" He closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side, sweat plastering his usually out of control hair to his face and neck. Matsuda picked up his pace just slightly. He was close as well, his own sweat rolling down his back and chest.

"Me to."

Their moans and groans mixed as they both bucked into each other, their pattern forgotten. Both came together, L spraying his seed against Matsuda's stomach as well as his own, while Matsuda filled up his insides with his warm sticky seed. Matsuda grunted as he came while L cried out his name.

After the after shock of orgasm ended Matsuda pulled out of the teen and lay next to him, both panting heavily as they lay there, covered in cum and sweat. Matsuda gazed intently at the teen whose eyes were closed, lips parted as he panted. "I love you Rue."

A smile formed upon the teens face as her turned and opened his eyes.

"I love you to Tota…and thank you."

"For what?"

"For the greatest birthday gift ever."

Matsuda couldn't help but beam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hello. Thanks to the four of you who reviewed the last chapter. Means a lot. I hope you also review this chapter. I do plan on posting the next chapter tomorrow. **

The Shinigami realm looked as it always did, dark, gray and absolutely dismal. There was no life in this world of death and decay. Even the Shinigami who resided in this wasteland couldn't imagine what held their world together. All they did was sleep and play gambling games, and even that was a bore. But one Shinigami had discovered something. A means of entertainment. This Shinigami crossed the planes and descended the long winding, crumbling staircase before pausing near the ever moving and always shifting portal that lead to the human world. This Shinigami was no stranger to the human world, and had in fact visited on many occasions. But this visit would be different. He was not going to cause death, he wasn't even going to the present. He was in fact going to the past. He had an unnatural visitor there he needed to locate and pick up.

XxXxX

L slumped in the chair, head resting against his knees, hands laying limply at his sides, laptop on the floor, the screen shaking slightly from the impact of sliding from the teens lap and hitting the carpet. The teens breathing was slow, shallow and his fingers twitched ever so often. The elderly man who had entered the offices pulled a small sitting blanket over the teens shoulders before picking up the laptop and closing it. He would not stir the teen, he would let him sleep, even if that meant sleeping in the uncomfortable chair. Mr. Whammy had been bothering the teen about his sleeping habits as of late, seeing as they had begun getting out of hand. The teen had always been a bit of a night owl, but lately he'd been staying up for days on end working on cases, and it seemed it was finally catching up with him. He had tried his best to talk some sense into the teen, but of course nothing would work. He'd even resorted to trying to slip sleeping pills into the teens food, of course the teen hadn't caught onto that yet, which was why he was currently sleeping on the chair in the elderly mans office. Mr. Whammy knew it was low, but he would resort to it until it stopped working, he would then think of another way to get the teen to sleep.

XxXxX

Matsuda walked to his door and opened his little mail box that hung on the wall near his door. He pulled out four envelopes before walking back into his house. Three bills and a letter from L. Matsuda smiled and opened it. He knew what it was, but he still enjoyed receiving the letters every month. He pulled out the check for one-thousand dollars and set it aside before unfolding the hand written note that was included.

_Dear Matsuda,_

_Here is this months check for one-thousand dollars, this should be more than enough to cover your living expenses and buy you some new clothes and anything else you should need or want. _

_Rue. _

_Ps. I love you. _

Matsuda smiled and refolded the letter, slipping it back into the envelope before taking a seat and opening up the bills. He calculated up the total and jotted down exactly how much he would need to pay for each bill. He would need to cash the checks before mailing the bills off, but then he could go shopping, he really needed to get some new socks and underwear.

Once his bills were figured out Matsuda leaned back in the chair and gazed out towards the window over the kitchen sink. It was a lovely day and he really wished he could spend it with his young lover, but unfortunately L hadn't really had a lot of time for him lately. Matsuda wasn't some teenage girl so he could take it, but it still kind of bothered him. He wanted to spend every passing moment will L. He sighed and fished out his cell phone. He flipped it open.

**Rue, how have you been?**

**I haven't heard from you.**

He sent the text, shutting the phone and sticking it back in his pocket with a sigh. He had a feeling he knew why he hadn't heard much from the young man. He was beginning to think that L's career as a detective was now in full swing, and the teen was swamped with cases. Seeing as Matsuda didn't have a television he couldn't really check the news stations, and the newspaper he read didn't really tell him anything. Matsuda wished he knew more about L's cases, then perhaps he would have been able to better pin point exactly what the young man was doing. He jumped as his pocket began vibrating. He pulled out his cell and flipped it open quickly.

**I apologize, I've been neglecting you.**

**I have been busy with studies and tutoring**

**And arguing with Mr. Whammy**

**About college. I really have no desire **

**To attend a university, it really is a waste **

**Of time. Anyway, I really am sorry that**

**We haven't been able to spend time together.**

**I will make it up to you, I promise.**

**Rue.**

Matsuda quickly hit the reply button.

**You would do amazing in university. **

**Well, it's alright I understand. **

**I just would like to know how you are**

**Doing is all. Keep me updated.**

**I love you and I look forward to that.**

**Matsuda.**

Matsuda hit the send button and sighed. He stood, sliding the phone back in his pants pocket before turning to head into the living room. He never made it that far. He didn't even make it around his table before he sent himself flying against the opposite wall screaming at the horrific apparition that appeared before him.

"Kyu, kyu, kyu, kyu."

"R-R-Ryuk!" Matsuda stuttered horrified before sighing, clutching at his heart. He slid down the wall slightly before bracing himself and pushing away and crossing towards the large black Shinigami. "W-what are you, how did you…?"

"Kyu, kyu, kyu. You seemed to have made yourself right at home here."

Matsuda blinked. So this was real. The Shinigami was really there. Matsuda frowned before his eyes narrowed at the Shinigami. He didn't like Ryuk, well he didn't like any Shinigami's, but this one in particular bothered him. If it weren't for Ryuk Light never would have found the Death Note and would have continued to be a wonderful, bright and lovable kid, and L wouldn't have died. The thought brought a wave of bitter sadness crashing over him causing his expression to soften.

"What choice do I really have?"

"Kyu, kyu, kyu."

Matsuda snarled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing here! How are you here!"

The ugly figure lifted a clawed, bony finger, braclet jingling slightly.

"I am a Shinigami, not only do we Shinigami have the ability to go back and forth between the Shinigami world and the human world, but we can pass through time."

Matsuda blinked, eyes growing wide. Shinigami could time travel? Did that mean…no.

"Wait, you…did you…."

"Kyu, kyu, that's right. You see, ever since Light died things have been really boring. I wanted some entertainment, and you and that, kyu, kyu, kyu mini Ryuzaki have provided me with it. But I am getting bored again so I've come to set things back to the way they were before."

Matsuda felt his world come to a crashing halt. He felt as if everything around him were crumbling and falling away. His blood seemed to freeze in his veins as his eyes widened in horror. L was going to be taken from him again!

"You…you can't!"

"Oh but I can, and I have to. I can't leave you here, that would be irresponsible of me."

"Damn your responsibility! Shinigami's don't have responsibility!" Matsuda yelled. He was beside himself. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had all been mere torture, giving him something he wanted so desperately and then ripping it away form him. This Shinigami was sick! When he realized the Shinigami was really going to do what he said, he felt the back of his eyes burn. He hiccupped as tears started spilling from his eyes. "P-please…don't."

The Shinigami shifted in obvious discomfort, before shrugging his shoulders and rising his long arms in defense.

"I have to. There's nothing I can do about it. If I don't I will be in big trouble for meddling in human affairs, and that is against the rules."

"Well who made those rules!" Matsuda sobbed.

"The Shinigami King."

Oh, so the Shinigami were ruled by a king? Matsuda shook his head dropping to his knees. How could this be happening. He didn't know if it would have hurt more to wake up and find that it had all been a dream but this…this was so painful already. "I'll give you a day to say goodbye." Matsuda's head snapped up at the Shinigami's words, just in time to see the Shinigami vanish through the wall. Matsuda let out a choked sob.

XxXxX

Matsuda felt cold, even as he walked the nearly empty street with L who was talking enthusiastically about something, he wasn't sure what, he hadn't been paying attention. He knew he ought to be, he should be paying every last second of attention to the man he loved but he just couldn't, he was distracted. He couldn't believe this was his last day with L. No, he would pay attention, he would spend every last moment he could spare with L. "I was really surprised when you texted me this morning. I was thinking that we could have done something this weekend, but today is such a nice day I'm glad I didn't stay home."

'_So am I.' _Matsuda thought. The teen turned his attention towards the older man and frowned. He paused. "Matsuda? Is something wrong? You've hardly spoken since you picked me up."

Matsuda wrapped his arms around L's middle and pulled him close, pulling a squeak from the other.

"I love you Rue."

The teen blinked.

"Matsuda?"

"I love you."

The teen looked utterly confused, not that Matsuda blamed him.

"I love you to. Matsuda, what is this all about? You text me telling me we have to see each other today then you ignore me and now this. What's going on?"

Matsuda forced a smile on his face, but he had a feeling it wasn't completely convincing.

"Nothing, I just…I love you so much Rue." He cupped the teens face, rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone. The teen wrapped his arms around Matsuda's neck, leaning his head on the older mans chest.

"I love you to Matsuda, I just wish you'd tell me what was really wrong. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course." Matsuda breathed. "With my life." _'Which you saved several times.' _

"Then why can't you just tell me."

Matsuda didn't answer, he couldn't answer…there was nothing he could say that would make that evening any easier…nothing that would make the pain that would come easier. So he merely spent the day with L. They enjoyed lunch together, enjoyed each others company. Holding hands, kissing and touching gently. Matsuda wished they could have made love one last time but, there was no time. Matsuda didn't think there was enough time in the world for him to convey all of his love for the teen. It would be impossible.

L smiled saddly up at him. "Pity this day had to end, it was actually really enjoyable." He leaned up and pressed his lips to Matsuda's. "I love you. I'll call and let you know the next time I am free." The teen said as he started walking away, waving back over his shoulder. "Hopefully this weekend."

Matsuda waved back, smiling weakly.

"Y-yeah. This weekend…" He let his arm fall back to his side. "sounds great." Matsuda watched until the youth was no longer in sight before turning and walking back to his apartment. He entered, and sat down at his table, waiting. He waited for twenty minutes before the black Shinigami appeared through his ceiling. He looked up at the figure. "Okay…." He breathed closing his eyes. He wasn't talking to the Shinigami, he was talking to himself, trying to reassure himself. "Okay, it's okay…." He breathed. He felt drowsiness descend upon him. He shook his head, his eyes opening before falling shut again in effort to fight off the sensation, but soon enough his head lolled back and everything went black.

**Authors Note: You cannot hate me. Because if you do, you won't get the last chapter! Yes there is one more chapter! Don't freak out, it is not the end of the world…despite the fact that I no doubt just killed a little part of your soul. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Well my dear readers and reviewers, after a year and some odd months, this story has finally come to a close. I hope it was as enjoyable for you to read it as it was for me to write it. I really did like this story idea. Now, with no further a due, the final chapter of Ryuzaki ALL over AGAIN! **

He was cold, and sore. Whatever he was lying on was extremely hard and uncomfortable. His head felt as if it were going to split in two. _"Is he okay?"_

"_Did you see what happened?"_

"_Do you think he had a stroke?"_

"_Maybe he had a seizure."_

"_Somebody call an ambulance!"_

He felt himself stir, grimacing against the voices that drifted in one ear and out the other, he couldn't even comprehend what they were saying. He felt something poke him in the chest, stirring his brain even further. _"Hey Mr. are you alright?" _He opened his eyes and blinked, seeing a barrage of faces swimming in and out of his line of vision above him. He blinked several times before lifting a hand and rubbing his eyes in order to get them to focus.

"Go on get back."

"Move back."

The crowed moved away from him and he blinked as three people slipped into his line of vision.

"Are you alright son?"

"Hey Matsuda, you okay?"

Matsuda blinked in total surprised sitting up quickly.

"Chief!" He cried before letting out a pained groan doubling over and cradling his head. He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder.

"You'll be okay, here lets get you up."

Matsuda let himself be helped to his feet, still holding his head, before looking around. Here standing holding onto him so he didn't fall over was his friends Mogi and Aizawa, and….

"Chief Yagami." he breathed in disbelief.

The older man clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, pull yourself together and lets get to work."

Matsuda let himself be turned around and lead off. It seemed he had passed out right in front of the police department. "You're attracting a crowed."

Matsuda frowned as they entered the police department. Passed out, out front? That wasn't right, no…he'd past out at the bus stop…right? He was so confused, his mind seemed to be in a fog.

"God Matsuda, did you hit the drink last night or something?" Aizawa growled as they entered their conference room. Matsuda eased himself down into a chair.

"No." He groaned. "You know I only drink one beer." He grumbled leaning his head against the table.

"When we saw you there laying out on the street we were afraid maybe Kira had gotten to you."

Matsuda sat straight up eyes wide.

"What! Kira!"

The other men nodded. Mr. Yagami folded his hands and leaned on the table, having had taken his seat at the head of the table.

"When you didn't show up for the conference with L we got really worried."

Matsuda just sat there eyes wide. L? L was alive? Kira? He was back in the early steps of the Kira investigation! How did that? He blinked bowing his head slightly. L was alive…he was live. He was here in Japan. Matsuda looked back up.

"Was…was L mad?"

Aizawa who took a seat opposite him shrugged.

"Nah not really, he just wanted us to find you and debrief you and see if you were quitting the investigation team. You know, be sure you weren't' the leak."

"I WOULDN'T LEAK INFORMATION!" He blurted out slamming his hands on the table standing up defensively. How could anyone think he could possibly be the link! He wanted to catch Kira like everyone else did but…,but…. He blinked his stance relaxing slightly. He knew who Kira was already.

"Relax Matsuda, none of think you are the leak, it was just precaution I can assure you. We're scheduled to meet again in about a half an hour. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and meet us outside of the conference room." Mr. Yagami suggested. Matsuda blinked before nodding.

"Y-yeah…, yeah that's a good idea."

XxXxX

Later that evening, Matsuda stood with his friends in the hall of a fancy hotel. The tension and anxiety between them all was obvious, but Matsuda wasn't feeling either. He was nervous, but that was it. He was going to see L…but…it wasn't really his L. This thought caused his heart to nearly shatter into a million pieces and he bowed his head. This L wouldn't know him like the other L had. Matsuda wanted to curl up and cry, but the sound of a voice calling for them to enter made his head snap back up. He swallowed and followed the others into the room. His eyes widened, lips parted heart beating wildly as he gazed at the figure standing on the other side of the room.

He was tall and lean, slouched over with pale creamy skin, wide gray eyes with bags beneath them, evidence of little sleep, black wild hair and clothes to big for his slim frame.

"Hello. I am L."

Matsuda felt his stomach twist into pleasant knots at the sound of the other mans voice. He was beautiful. All of the task force members, besides Matsuda himself introduced themselves. The younger an lifted a hand and pointed his finger at them. "Bang."

They all blinked in surprise.

"What the hell?" Aizawa asked obviously irritated.

"If I were Kira, you would all be dead." He paused his eyes locking with Matsuda's. He tilted his head, nibbling on his thumb. "Except for you."

Matsuda felt his face heat up and he stumbled for words as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I, I, I, I guess I was just to surprised by your appearance that I forgot to introduce myself!" He bowed quickly. "I'm M-M-M…"

"Matsuda."

He snapped back up blinking in surprise. "I know all of you from your Police files." The thin figure stated as he turned. "Now if you would all follow me into this room, we can begin. Please leave all cell phones or pagers on the table here. I can't stand it when peoples phones go off when I'm trying to talk."

The conversation went well, but when it came for Matsuda to be alone with L, to be tested he found himself nervous. He knew who Kira was, what if he let something slip? What if he couldn't pull off innocence? What if L accused him of being Kira? These thoughts did nothing but make his anxiety rise as he entered the room. The door hadn't been closed two moments before a sharp kick to his jaw sent him flying back against it before he collapsed on the floor. He coughed, clutching his jaw in bewilderment before looking up at the figure standing above him. "Hey, what the hell was that for!" He yelped, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He rubbed his jaw. That really hurt. He nearly jumped when the other man crouched down in front of him, heir faces inches away. Okay yeah, L had never understood boundaries but…Matsuda was finding their position uncomfortable.

"You liar."

Matsuda blinked.

"What!"

He gasped as L shoved his hand away from his face before leaning in and pressing his lips to his quickly. L shifted forward so his knees fell on either side of Matsuda's legs, grabbing his shoulders.

"You bastard." He breathed before kissing the others sore jaw before resting his head under his chin. Matsuda was confused. "You left me."

Matsuda's heart skipped a beat. L did remember! It all really had happened! It hadn't just been some sick twisted torture, it had been real, it was in history. Matsuda wrapped his arms around L and held him tight.

"I'm sorry."

L snuggled against him, plastering their bodies together. Matsuda held him tighter, held him closer, not wanting to let go as if in fear that he'd vanish.

"Why did you have to go?"

"I…I wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you?" L tilted his head so he was looking up at the other man. "Don't you trust me?"

"I…." Matsuda felt tears in his eyes again. "Yes." He burried his face against the top of the others head. "I do trust you L. With my life!" He pushed the other away before standing up and pulling him up with him. "I'll tell you everything, but…it will be hard to take."

L tilted his head.

"Matsuda," He hugged him, resting his head against his chest. "You vanished all those years ago and yet you haven't aged a day…I'll believe anything."

Matsuda smiled and began explaining everything he knew about Kira and the Shinigami known as Ryuk as they went and took a seat (together) on a comfy chair, clinging to each other. L listened quietly, only tensing up and squeezing Matsuda when Shinigami came into the conversation. Matsuda had always wondered why he reacted in such a manor and decided to ask him. L told him that Shinigami frightened him because of their ability to see when people were going to die and their real names. Matsuda blinked. So L had know that all along? He proceeded to ask how. L curled up against Matsuda and explained how B had, had the ability, and that ability had been what aided him in the killing of the three people in L.A. They talked for hours, and Matsuda was glad that L had picked him last, because it also gave them an opportunity to share a few tender kisses. But even so, they would need to reemerge from the room.

The two stood by the door, holding hands and kissing gently. Their lips melded together perfectly, lips parting to permit tongues to entwine and rub tenderly together. L broke the kiss panting slightly, cheeks flushed. He rubbed Matsuda's hand with his thumb. "I will do my best to save Yagami when the appointed time comes, but until then we both must act as if we know nothing. Can you do that?"

Matsuda laughed.

"You're asking the biggest idiot on the Police force."

L shot him a goofy smile before releasing his hands and turning towards the door.

"Look uncomfortable."

"Huh?"

"Think about your mother having sex with a cow."

Matsuda immediately turned green, and that was L's cue to open the door. The two emerged from the room.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Aizawa asked. L ignored him.

"I have determined that none of you are Kira, and so, welcome to the Task Force." He stated, climbing onto his seat and glancing at Matsuda who reclaimed his own seat at the back of the group. L let his eyes lock on Matsuda for a moment, but long enough to receiving the sweetest of smiles.

Matsuda kept his eyes locked on the younger man who began addressing the group. He watched as those large gray eyes scanned over each individual.

"Let's catch Kira together." He said, his eyes sliding towards Matsuda again, and locking with his own. Matsuda felt his heart overflow as L smiled in his adorably goofy way. Perhaps the Shinigami Ryuk wasn't so bad after all.

**Authors Note: This is the end. Despite it being simple, I really enjoyed it. The beginning of the story was simple, thus I felt the ending should be simple. But at least it is happy! Review, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and of the story over all! I'd love to know. Hell I'd even love to know what your favorite parts were. Thank you all again.**


End file.
